Ah My Tsunami Muyo! Special 3418 Halloween Story
by Gaian Knight
Summary: Even the future has the scariest time of year. And for this bunch, scary is only the icing.


I went back to the clanging city,   
  
I went back where my old loves stayed,   
  
But my heart was full of my new love's glory,   
  
My eyes were laughing and unafraid.  
  
I met one who had loved me madly   
  
And told his love for all to hear   
  
-- But we talked of a thousand things together,   
  
The past was buried too deep to fear.   
  
I met the other, whose love was given   
  
With never a kiss and scarcely a word   
  
-- Oh, it was then the terror took me   
  
Of words unuttered that breathed and stirred.   
  
Oh, love that lives its life with laughter   
  
Or love that lives its life with tears Can die   
  
-- but love that is never spoken Goes   
  
like a ghost through the winding years....  
  
I went back to the clanging city,   
  
I went back where my old loves stayed,   
  
My heart was full of my new love's glory,   
  
-- But my eyes were suddenly afraid.   
  
(The Ghost - Sara Teasdale)  
  
==============  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - The Special 3418 Halloween Edition)  
  
*CRACK-BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
........sound of heavy rainfall...  
  
........and a howling wind........*  
  
Dark and stormy night 'indeed'. Ever more when you're in an Onsen just simply trying to take a quiet bath.  
  
"Why did it have to Climatize at this time of evening?"  
  
A mortal resident of a Shrine nestled in the Tekomi hillside, wonders this, as he rubs himself over with a sponge. At least for once he has time alone to himself, what with the usual ruckus of being in a residence inhabited by the most heavenly/demonic beings in existence.  
  
..oh, and a nosy sister.  
  
"Just hope this Onsen doesn't conduct electricity."  
  
A SUDDEN SNAP of lightning and thunder cracks the air both sharply, and apparently 'close'.  
  
".............................eek."  
  
Where this storm came from seems a random happenstance, since it was relatively clear when Aleaic, the mortal in query, came to the Onsen, avoiding the usual antics of the Dimensional family he has been saddled with for a good year and so.  
  
What with Ryoko and Ayeka at it like they usually are, even with Yosho's best efforts to corral the two celestial hussies. And then there's finding, however albeit cherished, the needed personal alone space time from a Goddess Alpha whom after a incredible Wish of destiny, has been all bout fawning over him like the dickens. This while, Tsunami, the celestial in query, manages to keep being perfect as a goddess apparently was modeled to be, or.. um..  
  
..and also, a resident Brother (Tenchi) being the object of affection from three directions, a Little Sister (Sasami) whom makes Al does heavy exercising after every meal (from the delights, not from a pressing expectation.,) and a Mother (Achika) whom makes like Aleaic's 'own' Mother back home in Coral Springs, North American Florida Provenience. This means even inspections to meet up with the unwanted title of 'Sensei', which Al has done so, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Oh, and there's Kiyone and Mihoshi, the other two usual chaos makers, (the former also when the latter makes 'utter' chaos!!) And then the worst example humanity could be saddled with for a role model for morals: Washu. *He got snatched for 'another' examination today.*  
  
But these combined make for a less of a current headache, as... *SHUDDER* ..she also has taken a seemingly permanent residence in.. um, the residence. As The Lady Tokimi has so done, much to 'everyone's' dismay.  
  
And since we're doing this tryst bit, Ketira (the annoying Sister) also enjoys being a resident, mostly to apparently be the witness, as well as 'hitchhiker' on this celestial ride Al got himself into.  
  
This all means a daily diet of chaos, mayhem, celestial and infernal scheming, Dimensional acts of disbelief, and the norm like. (Hey, a year 'has' passed...) And all this before classes, which in itself is usually hectic, as it's a daily extra diet of having his beloved Goddess at his side, as he attends classes, continuing to add to the mystic following the two seem to have plastered upon their every waking step on Campus.  
  
And this also means contact with the Dojo, and a usually blunt Tasha, and the rest of the Dojo gang. It also means a usual daily briefing of the Angel Team with Kero and Alana. Ever since the Inner Systems Race, they keep getting invites to all SORTS of Human Sphere races, which end up being a boon for the Campus, and a headache for the Team. (Thank Goddesses for 'celestial' help here.)  
  
And then after all this, it's back to the abode, where more of the usual awaits, this ends up being in a pattern of dinner, with the usual artillery lobed, and not food either alone. And then after dessert, night chores, which of, Al got the dishes this time. (Guess who helped him tonight. =^^=)  
  
This also means the next pattern, where if Al didn't know any better, Tsunami had to do a 'deep-down-the-passionate-flaming-road' kiss to satisfy some celestial requirement. If not, it's the best 'habit' Lil Al got exposed to, though this means the dishes kept being forgotten, as Sasami and Achika would remind every ten minutes.  
  
This night though ended with the last kiss romp being halted by a 'loud' shout from the living area. By the time the smoke cleared from the BLOWN open kitchen hatch, Achika and Yosho were already dressing down Ayeka and Ryoko respectively. This also meant that the only mortal in the residence at the time, had to take a bath. (Celestials tend to 'clean' themselves simply.) Ket had gone to town for the fun of it, as she had gotten away easy with a simply recycling run with two containers into town. Lucky stiff...  
  
So, this ends up being the roundabout reason why this lil mortal lays submerged in the warm holy waters of the Onsen. It doesn't explain the reason for the sudden storm overhead. "I thought... *SNAP-CRASH!!* YEEK!!!! ...that these storms never hit at night anymore."  
  
As a heavy rumble of thunder rolls away behind Al's direction where he lay submerged, the sound of the patter of rain continues to fall unto the Onsen crystal dome. The flicker of lightning gives the colored crystalline pattern a strange aura. It seems to glow with an aftereffect after each flash, if Al's eyes didn't sense better, not that they do.  
  
Another BRIGHT flash, but the thunder rolls from far away first, not sounding close.  
  
After awhile of the storm, Al just lays and returns to relaxing. The storm starts to drift away, but with enough telling range to be sure it's not gone completely.  
  
"Well, what to do tonight... hmm, no homework, and the chores are done.  
  
..maybe a CDV vid flick or classical music while I..." Al goes on like this for a bit, not realizing something.  
  
"...oh! That new mag I ordered. I can read that while.."  
  
*..shift..*  
  
"..I... eh?" Al looks around, seeing nothing. "..huh, must have been a branch.  
  
Al goes back to thinking, just before.. *....'swish'...*  
  
"Huh?!" A mortal perks his head up from the water, looking around. "...who's there?" ..he asks into the darkness. A penetrating darkness suddenly, as he suddenly realizes. The storm has passed, leaving things quiet.  
  
Too quiet. Something in Al's soul starts to feel worry. Al looks around some more, but still sees nothing. "Is there someone there?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Al sighs, and slinks back down into the water. "I must be tired.."  
  
*...'swish!'..*  
  
"....or.......... not." Al stammers a bit, trying to keep calm. He decides to end his session in the Onsen there and then. "...okay, really. Who's out there?" Al says, trying to find his towel.  
  
He can't find it.. "..hey. Where did.."  
  
*...'shimmer'..*  
  
"HEY!! Is that YOU Tokimi!?!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
And it's getting colder suddenly, for some reason. Al can't tell of the temperature is 'actually' dropping, or if it's something else. Either way, he clamps his arms around himself suddenly, and apparently shivers.  
  
"..heh... guess, it's Fall after.... *...'rustle'..* ..all.......?"  
  
Al is looking wildly around all of a sudden, as he tries to locate anything that is making the sounds he's hearing. Every attempt is thwarted by the seemingly fathomless darkness. A sense of something 'in' the darkness gives for some reason now, a dreadful feeling.  
  
"...o.. ok.. kay guys.  
  
..this isn't.......... funny........ you kn.." *..'SWOOSH!!'....* "........ow......"  
  
Al decides on the straight and narrow way out, as he simply forgoes the towel, and just leaps from the pool he was in. (Now now girls...) He just starts to head for the hatch, when the air seems to turn to 'ice' all of a sudden!  
  
"EYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! YEOW!! COLD!!!" Now he's REALLY shivering!!  
  
His mind is not comprehending much more than animal instinct now, as the 'flight-and-fight' response begins to take over, as something is not 'REALLY' filling his soul with utter DREAD!!!  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!!! I TIRE OF THIS!!!!!!!!" Al suddenly shouts in defiance, which is his last attempt to brave this unknown effect with his human ego driving it. This means when the answer he wants 'isn't' returned, his fear suddenly seems to pour in like a flood cresting badly over a swamped Dam. If the 'Dam' breaks, Al's going to go bananas!!!  
  
He feels panic, and takes a hold of it, as he gains strength in his legs to press through the terrible ice of the darkness that seems to be never ending as he 'seems' to move forward. He can't tell of he 'is' moving at all, as the sounds seem to begin to multiply in response to Al's rising mania. Worse, strange sounds that 'aren't' normal begin to ply the air in the Onsen...  
  
..is it the Onsen? Suddenly, it seems he's not even home anymore, more like he's in a fathomless pit made of Al's growing fears. The fears turn more into animal panic, and then to frothing terror, as the inability to move cascades in Al's rapidly beating heart.  
  
Then it starts to feel like Al's 'own' heart is actually freezing, somehow, and with a cold texture to such that makes Al double over in unsure pain. Al keeps hearing the sounds all around, and his own panic going out of control, with the indelible freeze of his own ventricles. He swears he can also feel his own blood actually 'freezing'.  
  
Finally. "TSUI!!! ANYONE!?!?"  
  
Suddenly, a cascade of familiar/unfamiliar waves of laughter assail his ears, as he crawls forward with his remaining strength. The Darkness seems so Infernal, he thinks he was transported to that Hell Core, and starts to think he's actually IN IT!!  
  
"OH gods.. *shivering* I have... *freezing* to..."  
  
...then all of a sudden, he reaches what he believes is the Onsen hatch. "YES!!!" ..and opens it, falling through the hatch with what he thinks is warmth returning to his body. He never realizes he's got clothing on either, which Al would question. But instead, just as a sigh of relief cascades over him, as he then notes something is BADLY wrong.  
  
"....................oh.........." ..as he looks up, and sees...... "..............nooooooo." ...what is apparently Tekomi and all about, BURNING heavily, as if Hell became of Tekomi during that storm.  
  
"Washu overdid it I see..."  
  
Al's quips is replaced with a TERROR!! The residence in sight... "NO!!! TSUI!! TENCHI!!!" ..is AFLAME!!!! He then feels like his insides are starting to overheat with the sight around him! His heart now feel like it'll erupt from his chest and immolate him!!  
  
"What......... is going ON HERE!?!?!"  
  
He runs around, trying to reach the residence, trying to pick around the heavy flames all about as he descends from the Onsen area. When he 'seems' to reach the main area, his sight is MORTIFIED by...  
  
"NO!!!!!!" ..he rushes up, as he sees apparently his immortal family... and... "..Ket?" ..makes for his apparently 'mutilated' body of his sister first, finding a 'totally' bloody mess for what once was his cherished sister.  
  
But from selfish habit, he turns for the one he worries of most. And then, his wandering eye is rewarded with TOTAL anguish! "NO LOVE!!! NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
He scampers over, and cradles the apparently lifeless form of his One Love, one with such a bloody ravaging, that it seems impossible to think she is supposed to be immortal. "Oh god.. no... Father please... no not this......"  
  
He starts to cradle the lifeless form, as he sees everyone else apparently also equally mauled out the infernal arse, with blood flowing over so much, it's starting to become aflame of it's own!   
  
Bu just as he turns back to look at his beloved, he instead finds himself staring into the fathomless black, framed in hellish wreathes of flames. He tries to look up, when a DEMONIC set of laughs flow from everywhere and nowhere at once, but is apparently unable, as his head is pinned in place by something 'tight'.  
  
"WHAT IS..."  
  
...his sight suddenly is greeted by... "{~ Hello there....... ~}"  
  
"HUH!?!?" Aleaic's assailed eyes are greeted to the sight of what could only be a Demon Agent! Al's heart no longer can 'feel', as a senseless mortification overfills. Apparently, this one is either Ryoko, or a copy, one that has a TOTAL bloodlust in her eyes.  
  
"LET ME.... eh?"  
  
A second Demon apparently comes into sight. This one permeates 'such' a terror, that it could only be..  
  
..it 'has' to be Kagato. The silver hair and all.  
  
"{~ The sacrifice is ready. ~}"  
  
Aleaic adds more fear with each second, as his heart beat pulses with his sight, as the Demon Agent Lord suddenly grins in a 'sadistic' fashion. "{{~ Finally........ ~}}"  
  
Al only has a second to see the Demon Agent turn upon him, look him over sadistically with a gleam of murder impregnated in his Demonic lenses, before he generates some 'deathly' green Hex Blade from his shadowy palm.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUNAMI!!!!"  
  
Kagato does not respond, instead...  
  
....the Blade strikes high.....  
  
........................and falls HARD!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........."  
  
--------------------  
  
".................oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.... ooooooooooo.......... oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+~+ !!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! +~+"  
  
*Scenes of SHOCK-BOLTING celestial/mortal residents out of bed. Along with various hitting heads on things and cursing along with.*  
  
Awake........  
  
.......................alive?  
  
.......................................a................... ".....*panting..* ...dream?"  
  
Unbeknownst to Al, his YELL shook the residence sleepers STRKINGLY!!!!  
  
Not to mention a few silently directed curses, and welted celestial heads. (From 'all' three residence sections, and the Office. Ya, THAT loud!!!!)  
  
"{~ :: DAMN!! WHAT the HELL!?! :: ~}" Al hears the voice of the lecher of the 'family' first, with muffled cursing, a second before.....  
  
"~ Dear! ~" Al looks over, as if expecting it a microsecond before such, as Tsunami appears, with Achika and Sasami in tow.  
  
"~ Are you okay Sensei?! ~" Sasami asks with mixed concern and annoyance. Tsunami meanwhile just cradles Al in her arms, as he collects his thoughts.  
  
Al, after a shaken series of breaths, manages.. "...a......... 'really'...... bad dream."  
  
The three seem to sigh with relief. "~ May I say mortal, ~" Achika starts.. "~ ...that no one in Heaven could startle us as much as you just did this night, just now. ~" Achika says, pushing back a cord of her midnight mane from her left shoulder. Al notes that with all there goddess present, that their manes cascade a 'good' length each.  
  
"~ Sensei.. ~" Sasami presses the issue back.  
  
"I.......... I must have been over worked with studies again or something. But I swore............... I...."  
  
Al's mind tries to comprehend the fleeting images of what he saw in his dream. He forgets as such, that his charges had the ability to read minds with ease, mortal anywho. This means that what Al does manage to recollect, is interpreted 'ominously' by said Dimensionals, not to mention the others in residence, in the... um, residence.  
  
"~ Dear.......... ~" Tsui pegs worriedly, but Al realizes his mind, as it clears, and.. "Ahh. Don't worry about it. It was a nightmare, that's all..  
  
..been a LONG time since I had one though. Weird." Al then starts to chuckle good-naturedly. Tsui just softly kisses Al's melon in response, as Achika smiles. Sasami just yawns. "~ Well. I'd say.. what time is it. ~" ..a look at 'Sensei's' digital chronometer.. "~ ..3:19!?? I am NOT starting breakfast yet! ~" Sasami says, which is returned by a strange groan from just outside the door.  
  
"Eh?" Al says, perking his head up some. Sasami suddenly stands, and heads to the hatch. A SCAMPER suddenly follows this, as Sasami passes through it.  
  
"~ *other side of hatch* :: .........................I SAID NO BREAKFAST YET RYOKO!!!! :: ~"  
  
"{~ :: I didn't say nothin! :: ~}" Said in response from the other...  
  
"~ :: Will you keep it DOWN you Demon!! :: ~" ..uh...  
  
"{~ :: Look who's YELLING, Sake` Goddess!!! :: ~}"  
  
"~ :: WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?!?! :: ~" Kiyone gently says...  
  
"~ :: SHE STARTED IT!! :: ~" Ayeka...  
  
"{~ :: YOU ANGELIC TWAT!!! :: ~}"  
  
"~ :: FOR THE LOVE OF... :: ~" Kiyone..  
  
"~ :: Hey. What's with all the ruckus now? :: ~" Now Tenchi enters Al's/Tsui's/Achika's hearing.  
  
"{~ :: SHE STARTED IT!! :: ~}/~ :: BLAME HER!!! :: ~" A duo reactively shout A shimmer of 'dangerous' sounding energy follows. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
":: For the LOVE OF... AHHHHHHHH!!!!! ::" Ket's voice, followed by a BLOOD curdling yell, as a THUMP is heard following.  
  
"..and Sis just dove for cover again right?" Al asks, as Achika and Tsui nods in simult. "Peachy."  
  
"~ :: Actually Sensei 'started' it really. :: ~" Sasami pings in with next, which makes Al wince suddenly and visibly.  
  
"{~ :: YA! Blame the coot!! :: ~}" (Al: Coot?)  
  
"~ :: There you go blaming Sensei again you Demon Hack! :: ~" Ayeka retorts, which only makes Al groan.  
  
"{~ :: HEY!! You were cussing him out a moment ago too! :: ~}"  
  
"~ :: Well I don't jump all over a mortal that has a bad dream, unlike you! :: ~"  
  
"{~ :: Ya?! I know who 'else' to jump all over in a sec here!! :: ~}"  
  
"~ :: You two never tire of this huh? :: ~" Tenchi moans out next. The sounds from behind the shut hatch of Al's bedroom make Al have an ulcer suddenly. "(Why me...?)"  
  
"{~ :: ..because you woke me up from a GREAT dream Sensei!! :: ~}" ..is returned. Al winces again.  
  
"~ :: Probably about drinking up all the booze in Reality no doubt. :: ~" The sound of a growl is returned to Ayeka's retort. "{~ :: YA!? So you KNOW you celestial hussy! I was dreaming about sweet Tenchi!! :: ~}"  
  
"~ :: Uhh.. :: ~" Tenchi responds.  
  
"~ :: HEEEY!! 'I'M' the only one that's allowed to dream about Tenchi!! :: ~"  
  
"~ :: Umm.. :: ~" Tenchi responds.  
  
"~ :: Hopeless.. :: ~" Sasami responds, which makes Achika giggle hard next to Al.  
  
Then.. "~ :: *yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan* ..what's with all the 'yelling'? :: ~"  
  
A YELP is heard, as Tenchi, Kiyone, and Sasami can be heard scuttling to the stairs apparently QUICKLY!! "~ :: HURRY, MIHOSHI IS HALF-ASLEEP! RUN!!!:: ~" Kiyone WARNS!!  
  
Too late.. "~ :: But KiyyyyyyoooooooooooooonnnNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! :: ~"  
  
A HEAVY THUD and series of THUMPS can be heard, as apparently Mihoshi invokes her Portfolio yet again. A set of moans can be heard in resultant. "~ :: Owwwwwwwwww.... :: ~" Sasami..  
  
"~ :: *muffled/woozy* I reAllY THinK wE WeRE sLow :: ~" Tenchi moans.  
  
In the midst of the fight by Ayeka and Ryoko to reach Tenchi first, while Kiyone berates Mihoshi yet once more, and Tenchi and Sasami make sounds of extrication, Al rubs his face, and then realizes.  
  
"*Looking at the digital calendar with the chronometer.* ....ah I see."  
  
"~ Dear? ~" Tsui says as Mother and Daughter look at him.  
  
"... it's All Hallows Eve." Tsui and Achika only return looks of confusion.  
  
"................Halloween?"  
  
Still looks of confusion. "~ Hallo........ ween? ~" Achika drawls out with unknowing.  
  
Al chuckles, apparently over the nightmare. "..........what? I thought you types of Heaven knew all? It's the day that everyone dresses up, gets sick on candy, and make scariness with all loony?  
  
...didn't you notice the decorations in town?"  
  
Mother and Daughter exchange continued looks of ill knowledge, at least until they access their Mortal Holiday Directories from their respective Networks.  
  
When they realize. "~ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! ~/~ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! ~" ..Mother and Daughter realize suddenly.  
  
Then they look at Al with query. "~ Tell us more? ~" Both say at once, with a wanting tone that makes Al worried. "Uhhh..."  
  
Then the sound of a obvious Hex Blast plies the quiet air. "...well, since sleep is done with now..  
  
..how bout breakfast, and I'll tell ya."  
  
Tsunami seems to shift into gear, and leaps up. "~ Okay! ~"  
  
Achika does the same, as suddenly as after they phase through the hatch, they start rounding up the Dimensionals with what Al just informed, with their gained knowledge. The harsh voices suddenly turn strangely bolsterous. This makes even Ket suddenly cheerful, which is all STRANGE for this hour.  
  
"Uh..... just, what did I start?"  
  
-------------  
  
*October 30, 3419  
  
..0521.22*  
  
*SNARF, GULP, MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH!!!*  
  
The sweet sounds of.. *URP!!* ..breakfast.  
  
"~ You know, I didn't know that Sensei made the same sounds you do Demon Hack. ~"  
  
Ayeka's quips garners a pained look of dejection. "{~ AWWWWWWWWWW!!! ~}"  
  
Aleaic meanwhile still continues to enjoy the culinary delights of three excellent celestial chiefs. Keturia no less, as she scarfs away with equal relish. (Huh, Goku has twins?)  
  
"The author needs a copyright suit made."  
  
"Ya.." Ket agrees with Al's assessment. Tsunami meanwhile just enjoys watching Al stuff his face as usual. (one thinks that her seeing Al do anything is enjoyable.) The celestial quotients meanwhile enjoy no less, as indeed, Ryoko makes 'about' the same sounds with her 'relishment'.  
  
Achika though seems to maintain a constant look of awe as the mortals eat with their seemingly endless appetites. "~ We picked healthy ones to live with, did we not? ~" Sasami and Tenchi both nod. Al just chuckles after a swallow. "Hey. I've been to several French and German restaurants with five star service that don't taste as good as these meals are.  
  
Do you gals enchant these dishes? Because I am." Al puts for a compliment, which gains sweet 'awws' in return from the three Dimensional culinarys. Ket gives a slant eyed look back at her younger brother. "Smooth as always?"  
  
Another male chuckle. "For this hour it is" Al just gets glommed from Tsui anyway.  
  
"~ I guess.. ~" Sasami.. "~ ..that compliment will pay for having to make breakfast at 4:20 this morning. I don't do this everyday you know. ~"  
  
Al just stands and makes a bow to the Goddess of Culinary. A set of celestial claps follow.  
  
Then it starts... "~ So it's 'early' today is it? ~" ..as a certain goddess suddenly appears behind Al, which makes Al ICE cold suddenly.  
  
"~ Good morning Lady Tokimi. ~" The Dimensionals minus Tsunami say at once, like it was a morning mantra. Actually.... "~ Why thank you my lesser minions. ~" The 'Lady' quips back.  
  
"14.." Ket makes a mental tab. Tokimi just looks 'level' at Keturia for a second before turning to her 'task'. "~ So, did my lil sweetie poo have a bad dreamwyweamy? ~"  
  
Al sees Tsunami look neutral suddenly, as Al groans. "Quit the baby talk Lady. You won't get my Wish that way."  
  
Tokimi makes a 'hmm' sound, and.. "~ Nor any other way at this rate. *Eats a bite of Al's meal.* ..Mmm, celestial. So, I hear this day has a special meaning on this ball of dust and sin. ~" Tokimi puts, with Al and Ayeka groaning at the tone of annoyed.  
  
The one thing about a CPU that seems to make calls you don't want, is the service pushed as a result.  
  
Worse when the 'service' is a Goddess. One was heaven sent, the second isn't. What worse, when the 'service' is done by the Administrator of the System herself, it makes it 'tough' on the other Dimensionals in residence, considering they can't really talk back to the 'boss'. Even Tsunami has to bear this.   
  
Though to this morning and day, Al still can't figure out 'why' the CPU made the call to Jurai Core, when he was trying to order a computer-node PART!!!  
  
So indeed, fourteen days since that infamous cell call, the sister of the Portfolio of Royalty (Ayeka, whom STILL is peeved,) has made it her endless task to get Aleaic to make a second Wish, of which Al has no NEED for! In the stride of doing this, Tokimi has also tried to subsume control over the hold as if it was still System Central. Al for one, after even Tsunami got a 'prodding' from the Administrator, put a stop to this, by using the 'Sensei' title for the first tine since he started being called such, to enforce the 'residence rules' over the System rules.  
  
If it weren't for the Wish bit, Tokimi probably would have struck Al with three lightning bolts, before smacking him with a Hover-Rig. (Mack truck in the ancient mode.) As it is, that was one day three of this ruckus. It was also the day that Tokimi saw why Tsunami fawned over this pitiful mortal so much. Takes a spine to stand up to a Celestial with the power to do ANYTHING to a mortal, and mean it.  
  
Tsunami though got the gist by day six, when Al was 'invited' to a stroll in the nearby woods, and ended up 'somehow' in the Onsen.  
  
..and 'only' them, (i.e. ala skin mode.) Tsunami found Tokimi about to 'pounce' on Al, when she saved him in time. Needless to say, Al hasn't gone to the Onsen since without asking Tsunami where Tokimi is first. It was still a sight when both Achika and Tsunami lit into Tokimi after that.  
  
But all was made up when a Demon Agent showed up from nowhere, a one Minagi apparently, which Al clearly remembers from his nightmare. Apparently after abducting Keturia to do some foul deed to discredit the Goddesses (and two Avatars,) Tsunami and Tokimi teamed up and tracked down the Demon Agent, which ended with a spectacular two on one duel.  
  
Needless to say, don't diss a Goddess, less two, when they are on a holy wrath. Minagi hasn't been nigh hinted of since the event on day nine. Even Tenchi and Yosho were more than impressed by this display. Al just felt useless through this, but Tsunami explained it as there are times a mortal just can't do something to help. Still, it makes Al wonder why he's even the attention of immortals in this vein.  
  
And yet, since then, they stay, and since then, more wacky ruckus. Al easily breathes in the air of this commotion as easily as breathing the smells of Tsui's/Sasami's/Achika's cooking. (..which they do ALONE btw. Tokimi is as bad as Ryoko in the kitchen.) Oh, and where was Washu during all this?  
  
"~ RIGHT HERE YOU TWIT AUTHOR!!! ~"  
  
Everyone looks like their eyes are about to cave into their immortal/mortal skulls. "~ Washu...... why do you do that? ~" Kiyone ekes out.  
  
"~ Comedic plot shift. ~" Washu says before a mouthful of egg. Everyone else just shakes their lil heads.   
  
"~ But to the plot point that the readers are waiting for, this is Halloween is it not Sensei? ~" Washu pegs back to the point as bluntly usual. "~ ..um... thanks. ~"   
  
No prob.  
  
"Ahem. *Al looking around for a sec.* ..indeed. It is Halloween."  
  
"~ We missed that mortal Holiday last year did we not love? ~" Tsunami asks, wiping a crumb from Al's mouth.  
  
"Thanks. Yes we did dear. Kinda was all messed up last year really."  
  
"~ You were going to tell everyone why this Holiday was so special, right Sensei? ~" Achika plugs in with, which makes the rest look at Al with expectation. Ket just rests her hands on her chin. "Yes 'Sensei', lets hear everything."  
  
Al just pucks his lips at Ket, and looks at the others, not expecting such looks of wanting in their eyes. (HUH!? Yosho TOO?!)  
  
"~ Why not Sensei. ~" The elder Avatar puts.   
  
Al chuckles. "Okay okay, where to start with this bungy.   
  
Well, Halloween is the time when everyone celebrates being scary, putting on costumes, and eating gobs of candy. There's also lost of partying and like said, trying to scare the bejezzus out of everyone and else too.  
  
It all comes from an old Celtic holiday from before Roman Empire times, when they called it... um, Samhain I believe. They celebrated it on November 1st, when they believed that was the time when as summer and harvests ended, the spirits of the dead, ghosts and such, returned to the earth to signal the coming of winter. This was a time that the Celts believed that a boundary between the living and dead worlds existed."  
  
Most everyone look on with curious awe, though Tokimi above Al, whom is resting herself upon Al's thick melon. "~ Tripe. Primitive. ~"  
  
"It's a 'mortal' thing Tokimi." Al semi-snaps back, which Tokimi coos over suddenly. "~ So striking a tone. ~"  
  
Aleaic just looks dry. "ANYWAY... ahem. The Celts would as said, dress up, tell each other's fortunes, and make huge bonfires to burn crops, and... um, make sacrifices."  
  
Everyone's teeth bare upon this last bit. "Forgot.. that part." Ket puts.  
  
Al looks in surprise at his elder Sister. "Huh?! The queen of the Horror vid-flicks forgot THAT part?!"  
  
Ket pains back. "It's a bunch of stupid vids already, not REALITY!!" Mihoshi next to Keturia though.. "~ Both scare me anyway. ~"  
  
"~ Then I guess you shouldn't be getting so many of em Mihoshi. ~" Tenchi puts next, which Mihoshi giggles to. (Ayeka/Ryoko groan) Kiyone just makes a horse breath blow sound. "~ ..and why she 'makes' me watch em is beyond me. I'm losing sleep these days. ~"  
  
"~ Hey! Topic here guys. ~" Tokimi calls the discussion back, which Al just blankly looks dry with. "Actually, those things make me have 'real' nightmares too."  
  
"HAH!! I 'KNEW' you had them!! Mom said so!!!" Ket strikes back, which makes Tokimi riled. "~ Don't ignore me. ~"  
  
"Remember that scene where the girl gets chased by that mangled bear with that chain saw?" Al puts, trying to be cute.  
  
Not.. "Bro. Just WHAT vid was THAT in?!" Ket puts with a bewildered cock-eyed look, which makes Al blush from embarrassment. "Well I.."  
  
"~ Guys... ~" Tokimi...  
  
"~ Now now love. I tried those vids too, and was scarred silly myself. ~" Tsunami puts, which makes Al take her hands. "Then we have something else in common." Tsunami sighs content, Al smiles. The others puck/blow their lips. "~ Lovers.. ~/{~ No kiddin.. ~}"  
  
"~:: GUYS!! ::~"  
  
A few edible items find orifices not meant for entry of nourishment. "~ TOKIMI!! ~" ..a few yell back, as Tenchi.. um, well, his is a nasal problem. "~ Ick.. ~"  
  
"~ The Sensei was explaining Halloween. I thought you were all interested. ~"  
  
Al just puts.. "Now now, all there really left is to tell, is that everyone dresses up, and has fun. *Low tone.* And the best part.................. *looking sneaky suddenly*  
  
...you want to know?" The Dimensionals suddenly lean in close.  
  
"You... well um, really want to know?" They lean in closer. (Which is a strain on Al's neck.)  
  
"Well........... if you want to have fun on Halloween...  
  
............you SCARE!!!!!!!" Al YELLS suddenly, which makes everyone YELP back!! Al starts to chuckle heavily, at least...... "*LOL heavily* I... I... sorry, I just... you know that.......*Lol.. Lo........ eh?* ...I. *lo..* ..guys..  
  
...you... you know that Spells are bad for me. And...... Sis, where'd the bat come from?  
  
...hey, DON'T give me that look. HEY!! HE... AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
*Tekomi Park*  
  
An early morning trio of female joggers are doing their early morning routine. They are discussing the usual family stuff. (not much changes in 2000 + years) when they stop..  
  
"Hey.. you hear that?"  
  
The three look around, as the sounds of heavy cries of pain are mixed in with the 'strangest' sounds they have ever heard. "Sounds like someone being beat up 'bad'."  
  
A particularly LOUD yelp makes them look towards.. "Oh, it's that place again."  
  
"Gee. Sounds like they're doing an experiment on animals or something. Must have been that wine I had last night."  
  
"You too? Ginji isn't 'stingy' huh?" The companion blushes suddenly.  
  
And the three continue to jog, never heeding mind of the usual sounds of chaos from the infamous residence, as a mortal gets his.  
  
Good Morning. =xX=;;;;;;;  
  
---------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 31st October 3418  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 0683V*  
  
When you do something, expect consequences.  
  
For me, it was telling the others about Halloween. Now everyone is in the thick of the groove suddenly getting into the spirit, though what they are doing I can't see, since I got barred to my ROOM for the rest of the morning for that prank I pulled.  
  
Even got a Spell Lock on the hatch!! I think they overreacted.  
  
In any case, I can hear all kinds of ruckus downstairs, as they apparently, if my ears hear correct, are setting up a big.. um, what is the word Father used? Shingding.. yeah.  
  
A party at least, and one I bet won't be 'least' in the annals of human history, if my imagination works at any efficiency. (..considering the beating included.) I already heard that Ket was calling the Dojo mates for the party, which means most the rest of the Human Sphere will be here tonight, short notice and all.  
  
As for me, guess I have a bit of time to settle on a costume choice. Not sure what I'll be this year, though 'detail' may not be a problem once my 'mates' decide to help out, knowing them.  
  
As long as Tokimi helps nay. =--=  
  
Well, nothing else to do but do my bit of homework, and heal up from the tarring I got. Have to get em back later. =\/=  
  
*Shimmer sound in background*  
  
Oh? I think I just got released from incarceration. Eh?  
  
HEY!! TOKIMI!!!  
  
*Next five minutes filled with 1. Al keeping Tokimi at bay. 2. Tsunami showing up and adding to the ruckus as they fight over Al and Wish 'responsibilities'. *HEAVY blushing*  
  
..then..*  
  
I think I was better off in jail alone.  
  
*End datarecording.. 0647.33*  
  
-------  
  
*Elsewise.*  
  
While the residents continue to mingle and plan for the fracas coming, all of this stirs something.  
  
It's spirit begins to become curious of the goings on here, and decides to investigate.  
  
-------  
  
*Elsewise x2*  
  
..as another begins to act on a demonic plan now in progress.  
  
"{~ Dreams unto reality mortal. ~}"  
  
*Hex-phase*  
  
-------  
  
*0819.18*  
  
"~ You can come down now Sensei! ~"  
  
Thus ends the 'actual' incarceration for a certain mortal, as he pokes his head around from upstairs. "Is it safe?"  
  
Sasami just huffs. "~ Oh do worry none Al. Yosho has Tokimi doing the leaves out back. ~"  
  
Al suddenly looks PENSIVE. "Is THAT wise?!"  
  
"~ I said Yosho was with her. ~" Sasami says level, which makes Al seem less agitated. "Well, if he can do it." ..and he starts downstairs.  
  
When he reaches the landing, he sees Ket hanging up some decorations. When she sees him. "AHHHHHH!! Take off that mask AL!" Al jumps back and Sasami look between the two suddenly. "HUH?!" Al yelps.  
  
Ket then blinks 'suspiciously'. "Oh my mistake, it's just your face bro."  
  
Al endures a HEAVY laughing stint from Ket and Sasami for a short bit. "Funny.......... funny......."  
  
"~ That was funny Ket! ~" Sasami laughs out between heavy giggling. Keturia continues to laugh. Al just rolls his eyes, and then. "If the comedy hour is done with, where be my love and mate?"  
  
Sasami thumbs the front hatchway. "~ Big Sis is *giggle* setting pumpkins outside. ~"  
  
Al extricates himself as more laughter follows in his wake. "Boneheads."  
  
Al emerges and finds a interesting team mix of Tsunami, Tenchi, Kiyone and Ayeka working to set up various kinds of Halloween decorations all over the front. More interesting is the Spells they use to help decorate with. It's an interesting sight to see. He sees the authors of the display current and progressing, and..  
  
"Busy as ghosts eh?"  
  
The Dimensionals suddenly stop and look at Al. Al blinks. "..........uh...... what?"  
  
"~ Did you have to use that word Al? ~" Kiyone says suddenly, which makes Al think.  
  
"What word...? Ghosts?"  
  
A eke-gasp comes from the celestials. Al looks on with a growing look of confusion. "Huh? What? Ghosts?"  
  
Nother *GASP*  
  
"Gho.. *GASP* ..................gh.. *GASP* .............................................................??"  
  
Aleaic looks simply at the others. "You're.......... umm.." ..trying to be polite. Tsunami puts down a decoration upon the decking, and.. "~ Beloved. We are...... well, how do you mortals put the term. Squeamish, about paranormal spirits. ~"  
  
Al walks up closer. "So. You don't like ghosts?" *GASP* ".......................yeah."  
  
"~ Look mortal.... ~" Kiyone suddenly pokes a finger into Al's chest. "~ ..you know that the idea of dying is an uncomfortable one right? ~" Al only nods.  
  
"~ To us, dying is only the next step to our level. But there are those that don't die normally. When that happens, they become detached from the System, and can't be tracked easily. More over, they gain effects that we Dimensionals find.  
  
..unappealing, in nature. ~" Kiyone puts this last with an 'ick' tone. Aleaic just acts blank.  
  
Tenchi then adds. "~ Kiyone means simply Sensei, that these.. um, 'ghosts' *shudder* are nearly impossible for our System to deal with accurately. They even make bugs seem tame if they become wild for whatever reason. For eons since the System came online, unattached spirits have had the ability to cause celestials to act erratically, or cause Spell Programs and Enchantments to act similarly. They also have an aura we can't seem to deal with, without great fear. Even High Class Goddesses can react in this way when exposed to one. ~"  
  
Aleaic blinks his eyes, and then... "..then.......... you are saying there are 'real' ghosts?" ..gulps. The Dimensionals nods in simult, and Al glistens a tic. "What......... yeah, about those decorations?" Al thumbs a hanging set of ghosts, played by a set of bulby handkerchiefs.  
  
Ayeka giggles. "~ We know 'those' aren't real spirits mortal. It's only that saying you used at the start that got us started. ~"  
  
Al continues to blink more. "About working like..." ..and is given a gruff moan back before he completes. ".......uh..... why?"  
  
"~ It's a bad omen for a Dimensional to be given that phrase when she or he is working on anything. ~"  
  
Al blinks yet more. "Like 'break a leg'?" ..and is nodded back.  
  
A mortal then scratches his head. "...........well.......... live and learn." Al then turns to the decorations. "But in any case, nice choices, if... well... bland."  
  
They then look at Al a bit hurt like. "~ How you mean Sensei? ~"  
  
Al then rubs his palms together. "~ These days, if you want to be 'really' scary, then you decorate like this. If I can borrow some celestial Spell power that is. ~" Al says with a gleeful intent. The others seem readily to help.  
  
And then when they learn better, they begin adding to Al's imagination a bit 'more'.  
  
--------  
  
Ryoko just works to sort her stockpile of sake` she always has set up in the basement. (How there's a 'basement' is the weird part.) As the drink-mistress plans for her 'part' for the party.  
  
"{~ Four decent bottles from Makabi Prefecture should do with these six from Nackura. And... *reaching over with her Hex power. Another bottle floats to her left* ..some from that trip to Tokyo. ~}"  
  
..thorough.. "{~ Better believe it. ~}"  
  
Ryoko then sets the appropriate bottles/kegs/tankers/something into place, and rubs her palms. "{~ Now I need the brew for the dunking apples. *Humming 'Ryoko in Danger' theme.* ~}"  
  
As she sets up the next foray, she then has a sliver of thought in her mind. "{~ Gee. Kinda wimpy for even Ayeka to be afraid of.. um.. spirits. *Devil light-bulb pops up for a microsecond*  
  
..................something that I might use to get sweet Tenchi alone and rid the competition too. *Evil chuckle.* ~}" Her infernal side begins to plan a 'surprise' for the party, which should make her 'goal' readily available.   
  
She then rubs her palms together. "{~ Always did like possession/exorcism Hexes. ~}"  
  
She then feels something 'off-kilter' and spins towards a shadowy area of the basement. (Why IS there a basement anyway?!) "{~ Oh SHUT UP, and WHO'S THERE!??! ~}"  
  
Nothing seems to respond. For a good several seconds still nothing. "{~ Damn. Must have been waking up to early, stupid mortal. ~}"  
  
The rest of her preparations are unhindered, which is problematic. "{~ Aw, can it author! ~}"  
  
But she wasn't imagining things...  
  
---------  
  
*Washu's Lab*  
  
The sound of cheery humming can be heard in the Abyssal depths of the...  
  
..eh? It's not dark today?  
  
"~ *Scene of Washu at her work/experiment station.* I let some light in today. ~"  
  
Indeed, the Lab is quite open and has.......................... WHAT THE HECK!?!?!  
  
"~ *Looking...* Oh, must have seen the collection of specimens I keep.  
  
Must have never seen a two ton, six tentacle cephalopod with an aura before. ~"  
  
..................noooooooo....  
  
"~ Like daughter said, can it. ~" I get no respect.  
  
In anycase, the gleaming surfaces of polished transparasteel, or the celestial equivalents reflect a LARGE chamber with hundreds of 'cages' with many mostly indescribable creatures of an type 'appropriate' for this fiction.  
  
I need my eyes checked.  
  
And as for the Zoo mistress, she just plys away like normal. "~ Oh I got my own 'ideas' for the party. Can't work all the time ya know. ~"  
  
...............is there a difference?  
  
"~ *fuming* ...only for my next experiment on fan-fiction authors. ~"  
  
*Sweating*  
  
*Shimmer.*  
  
"~ Eh? Who's there? *still working* Go away, I'm busy. ~"  
  
Washu continues as before, not hearing any response, or caring of such anyway. For a bit nothing, and Washu acts in stride...  
  
...until....... *Shimmer*  
  
"~ Hey, I said......... Mihoshi is that..... *turning around......... and......................... seeing..............* .............*weak* ...you? ~"  
  
Washu's suddenly pip sized eyes register a moment before, as a console on she can recognize suddenly acts HAYWAIRE for NO REASON!!!  
  
"~ GAWD BY FATHER, NOT THAT!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
And there's a............  
  
---------  
  
*Outside..*  
  
The residents outside are continuing as before, until a DISQUIETING sound suddenly RUMMBLES through the hillside, and..  
  
"What THE!?" Al yelps, just before a IMMENSE energy eruption suddenly SLAMS from the residence, and FLOODS out in all directions around the hillside!!  
  
Everyone in town is like one looking at the sight of a massive green-yellow-gold-'some color' aurora suddenly expands from the residence area quite swiftly, passing through and over Tekomi, with an APPROPRIATE of mass panic screaming along with it!!!  
  
But in the end result, there's no actual harm done, other than the WIERDEST looking fog ever to appear upon the Earth.  
  
It's a thought reciprocated by the celestial/mortal residents.  
  
"By the Lords.." Al mutters out with shock. Everyone else is trying to figure out the nature of this phenomenon when Washu suddenly EXPLODES out from the front hatch. Everyone else gathers nearby 'quite' soon after!  
  
"~ WASHU! WHAT the HEAVENS DID YOU DO NOW!?! ~" Kiyone is the calm voice. "~ Yeah right.. ~"  
  
A bevy of similar assaults of queries is leveled at the resident genius, whom quickly put a stop to this! "~ WHOA!! HOLD IT muchachos.  
  
For once, I wasn't the cause of this! ~"  
  
"~ For once? ~" Ayeka pegs back with mixed shock and blandness.  
  
Tokimi suddenly PHASES utop Washu! "~ MINION!! What the LIGHT are you trying to pull NOW!! ~"  
  
Washu looks blandly at Tokimi. "~ Drop the 'minion' bit, lackey of Father. ~" Tokimi suddenly is about to send Armageddon upon the Red one, when Tsunami puts in...  
  
"~ This is only a Data-Node Field. ~"  
  
The celestials looks, and then go. "~ Oh yeah, that's right... ~" ..as they look about variously, and cutely?  
  
"{~ Forgot this is what the information stream of the Great Tree looks like. ~}"  
  
Ket and Al are equal in plain ignorance, and show it. "Um.." Ket utters.  
  
Tenchi turns to Keturia. "~ This is the substance that we use to relay data and information for the System. ~" Ket blinks, with Al adding.. "You mean this is the medium your System uses to route data?"  
  
"~ Yes beloved. *Tsui phases to Al's left* ..it's our version of your 'wires' and infrared reflectors for your personal systems here. ~" Ket and Al both 'ooh' impressively.   
  
"~ It won't harm the mortals around here will it? ~" Achika asks, which Washu chuckles. "~ Hardly, other than to make em all freaked out. ~"  
  
Al groans. "Great. Another series of unwanted questioning coming." He puts, imagining from experience the torrent of queries plyed everytime he goes to classes after a 'weird' event. "I need new excuses."  
  
"~ Halloween decoration. ~" Sasami puts in to be helpful. This suddenly makes Aleaic look all giddy faced suddenly. While Tenchi finds himself between the arms of a Royal Portfolio and a Hybrid, Al steps out and then looks around  
  
"This is better than I dreamed."  
  
Tsunami looks before the others do. "~ Beloved? ~"  
  
Al suddenly chuckles deeply, rubbing his palms with relish. "This couldn't have been better even if I imagined a plan for this." Ket steps near. "What do you mean my younger, insane brother?"  
  
Al looks at Ket, and then swings an arm into the eery looking setup. "Look at this Sis. Even you can't tell me this doesn't fit the mood for tonight 'perfectly'!" The elder sister looks, and then realizes the same, which garners a similar look of evil glee. "Kinda like those vids huh?"  
  
Al nods. The celestials then note through the greenish fog, two mortals suddenly rubbing palms eagerly in almost perfect symmetry. The Dimensionals semi hold their breath.  
  
"~ Eery. ~" Tenchi remarks with a touch of worry in his tone. "~ Indeed. ~" Ayeka adds.  
  
"{~ Aw, you guys worry too much. ~}" Ryoko just comments, before snuggling into Tenchi. Ayeka catches this, and this begins another interlude of 'pull the Avatar'. Achika only smiles, Sasami only shakes her head.  
  
Tsunami looks at Al with.............. cute glee, and a sweatdrop.  
  
Washu meanwhile tries to think 'what' could have caused all this in the first place.  
  
------  
  
Something flits about from the Lab door, unseen.  
  
------  
  
*Later*  
  
"So what are you going as?"  
  
Nobuyuki looks over at Tora as they work on their homework on their respective laptops, with Sora doing the same, working on their Cross Platform Server Protocols. Noby then becomes thoughtful. "I'm not sure. I wasn't really planning on being anything this year. That party Tasha threw last year still gives me nightmares."  
  
Tora and Sora nod with bland agreement.  
  
"I'm going as a Pirate this year." Sora pegs in, which Tora looks just as blandly over with. "You are that ever year girl."  
  
Sora give a mean look back. "Like the 'king of the sea' isn't anything else every year too huh?" Tora only chuckles weakly.  
  
*WHAM!!!!!!*  
  
Three study buddies are STUNNED out of their skulls when the lovely and demure... "DA SAKE` QUEEN IS HERE SIMPLETONS!!!" ...Sempai.............. yeah.  
  
"Afternoon mistress." Sora blandly puts.  
  
Cheery group.  
  
Nobuyuki looks at Tasha with a cock-eyed look. "What the heck are 'you' supposed to be?"  
  
Tora pucks his lips. "Well, another late night with vomiting coming." ..and leans on the study table.  
  
A strange bout of evil laughter comes from the Sempai.  
  
-----  
  
"~ What do you think? ~"  
  
A mortal is drooling.  
  
"Well......... *sniveling* ..you could say....."  
  
*Shimmer*  
  
"~ How about this? ~"  
  
..more drooling.  
  
"~ I like this as well.. ~"  
  
..and a nose bleed..  
  
Tenchi emerges wearing a Ruronin Kenshin outfit, complete with a fake, dubious copy of a reverse blade sword. The hair is even set right. He sees as he emerges, Tsunami showing a 'variety' of choices for a slowly mind melting mortal. He watches with bemusement, and then with a growing facial flush of his own, as Tsunami displays..  
  
..a gypsy costume (revealing..)  
  
..a French maid costume (revealing..)  
  
..a Vegas showgirl costume (well..)  
  
..a Geisha costume. (Al thinks it's revealing..)  
  
..a cowgirl costume (mini-skirt version...)  
  
..a Nurse Joy costume... (well stacked..)  
  
..a Dual Core Pilot suit costume (well stacked indeed..)  
  
There's even a few that would make describing, would turn this story into a Lemon.   
  
Good thing there's a banister nearby, as Aleaic and Tenchi have to hold it to keep from fainting. (..yes 'both'.)  
  
"~ Wow, she even got me... ~" Tenchi remarks, breathing hard.  
  
Al meanwhile feels lightheaded. "I.. I... I.. I.. .I.. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii think any of those would be good dear." Tsunami just smiles while in a Princess Jasmine costume.  
  
One would mention that the 'detail' is flattering at least. =^^=;;  
  
"~ Wow sis, you're getting into this. ~" Sasami says from halfway up the stairway. Tsunami turns and squeals with glee. "~ Excellent costume Sasami. ~"  
  
Sasami wears a cute Snow White costume, with her Class-Two's atop her head, dressed as mini dwarves with mini pick-axes and carrots strapped to their furry backs.  
  
"~ Wow, nice getup Brother. ~" Sasami says, and Tsunami echoes when they both see Tenchi's choice. Even Al is clapping impressively. Tenchi only bows like a samurai.  
  
Then they all look at Al at once. Al sweats his usual. "Uh.. what now, yes?"  
  
Then they give glances of those giving final judgment. Al considers helping Washu for once and takes a step.  
  
"~ Freeze mister. ~" Tsui puts. Al does so, which makes for a wacky looking stance. "Yes dear?"  
  
"~ Can't have the hold master undressed for the occasion. ~" Tsunami puts, a tone of consideration with same eye. "~ Now what should we dress you as. ~"  
  
Sasami and Tenchi rub their chins at the same time. Al looks thoughtful for a second. "I was thinking just a military fatigue get up or pirate thingy."  
  
"~ Wrong.. ~" Three celestials stamp that idea out quickly. Al finds he needs a towel. "Then um...  
  
..what.. what were your... um, ideas?"  
  
The response is a trio of 'ah hahs' which makes Al even more jumpy. "You guys scare me when you do that."  
  
It's worse when they raise their arms at the same time, and make for the obvious stances for Spell Program casting. "HEY!! I SAID SPELLS ARE BAD FOR ME ALREADY!!! HEY!! HEY I SAI......... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Spell shimmer....... FLARE!!!*  
  
"....AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............ ah............. ah?"  
  
Al suddenly feels a bit thick for some reason, and starts patting himself all over, and finds. "Is it warm in here all of a sudden?" ..he looks from the apparently appeased faces of his immortal boarding mates to his own person.  
  
The wide eyes say it all. "..and that's why."  
  
Tsui and Sasami share a pleased look, while Tenchi gives an appraising eye. "~ You sure about this Sister? ~"  
  
Tsunami claps her hands together. "~ You look splendid beloved! ~"  
  
Al looks himself with more detail, as well as with a series of uncomfortable glances. His new attire is apparently some kind of heavy set robes of tones of primary light brown with darker brown linings and shoulder coverings. A cloak with pair of white fuzz balls with dangling straps of cloth of light and dark red are attached. A stiff collar surrounds Al's neck, which is draped over by his mane, now both very long, and braided in some strange fashion.  
  
It's almost regal in nature from the looks of it. "Wha....... what is this supposed to be."  
  
"~ It's the robes of the King of the Jurai Royal Family. ~" Tsunami puts. Al just has a cock-eyed look. "Huh? Jurai, as in that system of yours?  
  
Family? I thought that Core place had a council. I don't get this." Sasami and Tenchi just roll their eyes. "~ Let's check up on Mother, Brother. ~"  
  
"~ Indeed.. ~" Tenchi dryly puts, while Aleaic keeps blabbering in confusion. "Aw, comon guys! What is this already? At least tell me what this King thing bit is?"  
  
Tsunami just giggles and flutters a hand at Al, deciding to follow her kin downstairs. Al is left to his own devices, and a heavy groan. "Why me...... and why a King? I don't get that." ..he says to himself with a groan. He just heads downstairs in dejection.  
  
---  
  
"Looking good bro."  
  
Aleaic exchanges a appraising glance of his own for his Sister's choice of costume. "Same to you...  
  
...what are you?"  
  
Keturia just huffs and pegs forward. "A Sailor Senshi you twit, you know that old series I like so much." Aleaic looks cock-eyed again. "'That' old series? I thought all that went out of style a long time ago."  
  
Ket just flings her dark auburn hair back a bit. "Hey, someone's got to keep the spirit alive." Al just responds.. "You're loyalties are well alive sis." ..dryly.  
  
Ket just folds her arms over her green and white Sailor Jovian costume, and eyes her brother over. "I hear you were made royalty for a night." Al just gruffs. (kinda eery like..) "Just don't go overdoing this on me. It's only a costume."  
  
Ket snickers. "Oh I think I can... (..maybe..)"  
  
Something then wiffs across their nostrils of a pleasing nature. "Ah! The cookies are out." Al licks his lips.  
  
"~ Now now Sensei... ~" Achika calls back from within the kitchen. "..they need time to cool." Al just huffs. "..and the King says he want's a fresh one milady!" ..put with a silly king like demeanor. Ket just laughs her butt off. "And 'who' said not to overdo it Bro?"  
  
Al just scratches his melon meekly. "Well..."  
  
The door knocks just then. "Eh? Already?" Aleaic looks to the front hatch. "Yes! Party time!!" Keturia leaps once with released joy.  
  
"~ I got it! ~" Kiyone calls from upstairs and emerges with a phase-teleport, dressed in a Officer Jenny costume/getup. Al looks away from the 'revealing' nature of the costume. "The choices... are well.."  
  
Ket just sighs. "..short?"  
  
"That's a good word to use." Al puts distractedly level.  
  
As Kiyone opens the hatch.. *WHAMP!!*  
  
"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!!!"  
  
Al sees Tasha and..... "We're gonna die." ...gulps.  
  
-----  
  
*Two hours into the party.*  
  
As the spirit and mood of the night osmoses into the air, the guests arrive through the pea green fog and to the party central. The residence members get into the spirit with the help of their decorations and a slowly loosening up Sensei. It helps when many of the youths from town below come up for the rumored gobs of candy that Aleaic still isn't sure how it all appeared.  
  
The sight of both Tokimi and Tsunami giving out candy to the early comer youths, mainly Tokimi was there because she saw that Aleaic was pleased with Tsunami being so giving.  
  
Though the 'addition' bit as well of Tsui's final choice of an Elvish maiden gown as her choice, something about the serene soft white look about it all, that made Tokimi in her choice of a dark enchantress gown to suddenly become as 'giving' when the kids arrived.  
  
Course many of the kids were accompanied by parents, and a number of fathers/husbands got pinches from wives/mothers in response. A couple of single types though tried to be 'open' in their comments. At least until Aleaic simply stepped up each time in his get up, which slunk the 'openings' back in their place.  
  
Each time.. "Maybe this costume is worth something." ..which drew glazed looks from his celestial admirers, which in turn made Al take a turn at being 'giving' just to avoid the glances.  
  
..this of course just backfires in kind. "~ Such duality. ~/~ You said it Alpha. ~" The two would remark as the 'kind' with glazed eyes galore.  
  
This went on for awhile like this. Meanwhile Tasha and her flunkies made sure to find room for the real party soon to start. As the apparent brewmister.. er, mistress imposed with giant kegs of imported German beer on her shoulders, with her flunkies 'importing' two more each in the same style.  
  
Rare was it when Ryoko cried in joy so openly when she saw this. (rarer was the worshipping mode she portrayed all of a sudden at the front hatch as well. The kegs occupy the far dining area wall.  
  
Sasami and Tenchi also take turns giving out candy to the treaters, and with exchanges of impressed (or unimpressed) glances on costume choices. Then at the last, Ketira and Kiyone take a turn, with Yosho appearing with Sasami in town just as the last of the kids (more of the older variety) appear to gain offerings. (..some which don't fit a family oriented mood moment..) Kiyone just huffs and drives off the less pure minded ones with candy boning off their heads, with Yosho chuckling.  
  
"~ Our safety is assured this evening I see. ~" Ket giggles in kind. "Indeed..."  
  
Yosho is dressed as a Roman Senator, though more upped for the cool weather now taking effect. "~ Shall we not Plebeian? ~" Yosho offers with an extended arm. Ket smiles and takes the offered 'treat'.  
  
Sasami just giggles and follows.  
  
And then the real 'shing-ding' begins, as the arrival of the Dojo mates signals the start of such.  
  
Greeted by Kiyone and Mihoshi, the latter costumed in a Mayan Princess setup, which makes Kiyone look 'plain' next to her clutch mate. "(~ Show-off. ~)" Mihoshi just beams despite.  
  
A number of mainly college students arrive, though limited to acquaintances and classmates Aleaic attends with. Course this means the word spreads, and.. yeah, the majority of the campus arrives soon after. But Al anticipated this, as did a wise knowing Tsunami, and in kind family, and the refreshments were upped in response.  
  
Course it was held mostly outside, though plenty of attendees made their way inside. The array of costumes chosen went from common to outlandish, to... um...  
  
..that Lemon thing again. (At least until told otherwise by various residence family members.)  
  
Meanwhile, the said mood grows with the use of decorations and mood MCD tunes from a burned disc with over a 1000 hours of historically infamous Halloween music/sounds/ect. Added to this is the fog, which permeates into the residence itself, lending to the eery theme.  
  
Al notes at one point how 'foggy' it's getting just in the front foyer. "How long is this stuff supposed to last anyway dear?" He queries his hauntingly dressed love. "~ Washu says it'll dissipate by sunrise. Worry not beloved. ~"  
  
Course a extended look of fatuation follows, which is interrupted when Ryoko appears from the basement. (WHERE is the unknown bit..) with her first batch of Sake` for the party games. "{~ Let's get this party going in 'my' style. ~}"  
  
Al ekes. "I think she's doing the Demon getup more than overkill dear." Tsunami agrees. "~ Agreed. I just hope no one realizes that's her actual Demon Agent attire. ~" ..and gulps in unison with Aleaic.  
  
The first game of course is the bobbing for apples bit. Guess who gets the home 'honor' first of fishing. =xX=  
  
-----  
  
*The Lab of Mordor...*  
  
"~ Washu? ~"  
  
The Red One spins in her hover cushions to face an emerging 'Snow White'. "~ Yes Sasami? ~"  
  
"~ Are you coming to the party? Everyone's already having fun in the residence. ~" Washu just chuckles. "~ Oh don't worry, I was checking some last minute data before I dove in. How do like my costume Snow White? ~"  
  
Washu stands to be appraised, which Sasami oohs in impressed satisfaction. "~ It looks so dark and devious. You look great Washu! ~" Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki mew in agreement on Sasami's shoulders. Washu chuckles in reciprocal glee.  
  
"~ Glad you like it. I thought the mood implies something that would go with what Sensei always thinks of me. It should be fun to try out. ~"  
  
Sasami giggles. "~ Oh. Did you ever figure out what caused that fog today? ~" Washu only shakes her head simply. Sasami just blinks, and then makes sure for Washu not to forget about the party before heading back.  
  
Washu, after seeing Sasami leave, sighs out thickly. "~ Hate to lie, but better than making them all worry just yet.  
  
..I just hope.. ~" ..she says, turning back to her data readouts on her numerous holo-screens.. "~ ..this data is something else than what I'm worried it is.  
  
If so what I fear, this world may be in danger tonight. ~" Washu is about to ponder over this, until a less than human cry comes from the lab hatch, where the party apparently garners such a response from something unhealthy apparently.  
  
"~ Oh heck with it. Everything should be fine for a little while. ~" ..she then promises herself to return in a few hours to be safe, and heads out to join the party.  
  
She has shorter time than she realizes.  
  
------  
  
*Front hatch foyer*  
  
"NOBY!!"  
  
Ket greets the late comer, apparently dragged along by Tora. "Hey Miss Keturia." Nobuyuki greets, and gets a flick in the ear for it. "It's Ket kay? Miss makes me sound old."  
  
"Sounds right to me." Al quips from behind, and is CLOBBERED up his head backside to the floor. "..and that 'felt' right scum bro." Ket grinds in response.  
  
Tora and Noby just chuckle nervously. "Um.. yeah. I had to drag the bum here for his own good. Even got the right costume for him too."  
  
Ket looks at the two, apparently characters from Shakespearean Comedies. "Let me guess. You're Othello, Tora..  
  
..and... ah, of course: Romeo, right Noby?"  
  
Nobuyuki fidgets with his fingers. "I thought the pirate thing would be enough." Tora snickers. "Oh no no Noby. I think I picked the right costume for you bub."  
  
"Hey guys! Oooh, nice costumes." Tora, Noby, and Ket see Sora enter from outside, with Tora suddenly gulping. "...he.. hey Sora.  
  
..that's....... a cat girl suit isn't it?" Sora giggles and nabs 'Othello' by the arm. "You got it, come on!" Sora YANKS Tora away with her to the punch bowl. Nobuyuki just laughs. "Hah, serves him right."  
  
Ket then pokes Noby's shoulder, whom turns and.. "As for you lover boy, someone might want to see ya in the kitchen." Noby gulps and blushes at least badly enough to betray the obvious. Said more then he stumbles his way in suggested direction though the party crowd. Al rises, rubbing his melon. "Well. I'd say he's full for the evening." Ket just smiles.  
  
Then Ayeka parts her way through the crowd, getting claps as she heads for the headmaster of the hold. This done with head in a hand, off kilter. Ket sees first and.. "Ryoko got you too huh?"  
  
Ayeka looks pale. "~ *moaning, weak off-key tone* What did that Hex-fiend put in that punch? I'm swearing I'm seeing Hell Core in my eyes. ~"  
  
"The sake` that strong huh." Ket responds back. Al just rubs his eyes. "Strong enough to eat through tritanium plating sis." Ket just makes a mental note to avoid the punch bowl, noted with Al and Ayeka moaning in the same off-key tone.  
  
Tokimi then suddenly appears behind Aleaic, which makes a couple of partygoers drop their drinks. "~ Hi there mortal. I'm here for my 'trick-or-treat' now. ~"  
  
Al just coughs in response. "Tokimi, what did I say about using your powers in public? Especially here."  
  
Tokimi looks hurt suddenly. "~ I'm sorry master. Would you like to take me someplace and 'punish' me properly? ~"  
  
Al GULPS and in anime fashion, 'puts' Tokimi onto Ayeka's back and backs away swiftly. "I relay that need to your Sister instead, my hands awash for that 'heartily' milady." ..and then heads off quickly to find Tsunami the Shield. Tokimi growls from that display as much as Ayeka growls from the weight on her celestial skull.  
  
"~ Sis...... get....... off of me. ~" Ayeka growls, though it's as usual not heeded. Tokimi decides to get her 'way' before the evening is out. When she does fade away, Ayeka finds herself off balance, and.. *WHOMP*  
  
"~ ................gee thanks Sis. ~"  
  
Ket just heads to find someone to talk too.  
  
------  
  
From a high vantage point in the trees, a silent, infernal watcher absorbs the inept display below her.  
  
"{~ This is what these morbid flesh skins all 'fun'?  
  
..all this terror laid waste by a lack of respect for the meaning of this night. Hmmmm... ~}"  
  
Minagi then rubs her chin and considers what to do to instill proper amounts of terror into the fray. "{~ I'm partial to a tragedy that..... ~}"  
  
Something enters her infernal senses, and makes her cringe as a result for a split second. "{~ By the Hells....... ~}"  
  
She looks around, yet gains no sense of whatever that was, and decides to ignore it.  
  
Minagi then decides to move in, and hex-phases quietly into the roof of the residence.  
  
------  
  
*..and..*  
  
Ryoko nabs Ket next by the way..  
  
Nobuyuki manages to make his way though the restraining sea of partygoers to the kitchen door, he's about to enter when an exit is made instead.  
  
..which makes Noby GULP when he sees. "A.. A... Achi.......?"  
  
Achika sees who it is, carrying a tray of snacks, and about drops the tray with joy. "~ Nobuyuki! ~" Sasami manages to save the tray in a deft catch with a free hand as she passes by from following Achika. "~ Have fun Mother. ~"  
  
Achika then all of a sudden turns sultry, which is in theme with 'her' costume. Nobuyuki notes this too clearly with a nosebleed. "...wha.. wha... are.... you supp pp.. pp.. osed to be?"  
  
Achika giggles sultry like, and leans on Noby. "~ I don't know, I thought the Elvira theme was still popular in this day and era. ~"  
  
Indeed, Achika is so much a dead ringer in make up to that infamous bewitching fem, that 'Romeo' is having trouble seeing clearly. "I'd.... say it... still is. *thick GULP!!* ..it... it suits you Achika."  
  
Achika then wraps her arms around Nobuyuki's shoulders. "~ Does this mean I'm beautiful to you? ~"  
  
Nobuyuki is stuck no? You can guess the weak minded response to this.  
  
------  
  
*Above, second floor*  
  
Tsunami giggles while continuing to 'shield' her Contracted mate from Tokimi's advances. "~ I can have her sent away for the rest of the evening if it would please you beloved. ~"  
  
Aleaic just mulls over a 'safe' cup of punch that Tsunami Spell ported to him, while looking about with worry. "Only problem is that she'd just come back with a vengeance tomorrow. Better let her stay."  
  
Tsunami just shrugs and looks down. "~ Mother. Such a display she lauds over that mortal. ~" ..said with a cute giggle after. Al just pucks his lips. "Like Mother, like Daughter then no?" Tsui giggles and leans unto her mortal in response. "~ Touché` beloved. ~"  
  
Just then, Tsunami senses something that makes her celestial skin crawl. A 'sudden' shudder makes Al notice. "You alright Tsui?"  
  
Tsunami looks contemplative all of a sudden, as if she's thinking hard about something, what this is in a mortal's sight. "Tsui?"  
  
"(~ It........ it couldn't be. I haven't felt anything like that in eons.  
  
..but if it is................ ~)"  
  
"Uh, Tsui?"  
  
Tsunami realizes on the third prodding with a gentle nudge, and looks at Al's worried eyes. Tsui then puts up a front. "~ Oh.. it's nothing dear. Must be the fumes from Ryoko's Sake` bowl. ~" She says with a weak fluster of her hand, like she's fanning away the 'fumes'.  
  
Al only slits his eyes, but does not prod further. "So you say love."  
  
Suddenly, the lights go dark!!  
  
"HUH!!?!"  
  
A bunch of jabbering voices cascade from below, just before.. "AW great! Did you forget to pay the power credit payment or something Sophy!!"  
  
Al twitches at the 'title'. "How come she still calls me that?!"  
  
Just then, a light appears from below, and a bunch of heads turn to see, apparently towards where the barrels are. "What is that? Now what's going on?" Tsui and Al head downstairs and upon reaching floor level, see..  
  
"~ Yosho and Tenchi? ~" Tsunami remarks in surprise. Everyone sees that Yosho is holding a candle for some reason, as Tenchi sits behind him, apparently fanning something.  
  
"What are they 'doing'?" Al dryly asks, before.. "~ Mihoshi!! I........ cwan't......... bweathe......... glah... ~"  
  
A number of distracted onlookers see Kiyone trying in vain to pry herself away from Mihoshi's terror stricken glomping. Kiyone is trying 'too' hard and shows it with her stammering movements.  
  
"~ That must hurt. ~" Tsui remarks the obvious.  
  
"~ Listen ye well mortals. ~" Yosho draws attention back to him, just as a thump sound is heard as Kiyone 'escapes'. "~ I will tell you a tale that will haunt you from this moment on. It is a story about a terrible loss that occurred a long time ago in these very hills you all live in. It's a tale about two young lovers that grew up in this place, even perhaps this very shrine. ~" Al gulps.  
  
"That's....... nice....."  
  
"~ These two lovers when they resided here were respected by the villagers nearby, because they were so much in love. Many a day the two souls would journey both to the village below, and across the countryside to share many wondrous adventures with each other.  
  
But the one adventure, their last, they never got to finish sharing. One day, the female of the pair fell gravely ill, and was bed stricken despite the best efforts of the healers of the village below and abroad. Despite all, the male of the two souls grew desperate for a cure to keep from losing his one love.  
  
Then one night in his sad dreams, he was shown a vision. ~"  
  
"{~ Why is it always the female that gets it, huh? ~}" Ryoko whispers, and is 'shhed' by several near her. "{~ Sorriee.. ~}"..said in sarcastic drawl.  
  
"~ In this vision, he was shown a way to cure his stricken love. He was told. '~ Journey over three mountains, and past three rivers, into a land uncharted, where there can be found a herb that can cure all kinds of sicknesses.  
  
..but you must journey now before the herb vanishes at the end of the season. ~' ..and then the male awoke, knowing the dream was real. He also knew that the season of fall would end very soon, and rose to complete this desperate task.  
  
When the female learned what he was doing, she begged him to stay, fearing she would never see him again in time. He however pleaded that this herb would solve everything, and gave his eternal pledge of love and his return before he sadly packed his needed essentials and departed.  
  
But, ever after the passing of the season of fall into winter, and then into spring, he never returned. She held on as long as she could, braving through the harshest winter she had ever known. Alas, with the first coming of spring, and the bloom of new flowers, her strength gave out, and she passed away... ~"  
  
Every breath is held, as the candle suddenly expunges. Then, a eery bluish glow replaces the light of the candle upon Yosho's suddenly haggard looking face. Held breaths are turned into sharp inhales.  
  
"~ And to this day, the spirit of the gentile soul that held on, still rumors to linger in these very hills, one waiting for a promise, that will never come.  
  
For many seasons, the residents of these ancient hills have heard strange cries of grief and sorrow from the wind every now and again, especially when the fall creeps into the winter blanket of sorrows. This spirit, is believed to be waiting for her lost beloved to return, waiting, however in vain.  
  
..they call her, the White Ghost. So beware, beware all, for those that reside here are particular attractants for her desires for need. ~" Yosho then suddenly stares STRAIGHT at Aleaic, whom GULPS sharply. Mihoshi clutches onto some Tekomi local, and makes him start gasping for breath. Aleaic though has none, as all stare towards him!!  
  
"~ ...so beware... (Al: This isn't funny...) ...the White Ghost always searches, always hoping, to find her beloved, and she may choose anyone as she believes fits that desire, and may come for him.  
  
..she may even then come for anyone here. Maybe even for *dead at Al* you. ~" Al's heart stops beating..  
  
*WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Suddenly, a hellish red glow comes from everyone's left, (right for Yosho and Tenchi) as..   
  
Tsui: "~ GASP! ~"  
  
Ayeka: "~ EEK!! ~"  
  
Ryoko: "{~ WHA!? ~}"  
  
About everyone else: *Mixture of screams, cries, 'my leg' yelps, and a general sense of tumultuous panic.*  
  
Achika: *Holding an unconscious Nobuyuki.*  
  
Kiyone: *Still out of it from the original glomming.*  
  
The schmo Mihoshi glomped onto: *Dying quickly.....*  
  
Mihoshi: *Looking at the same red hell light everyone else is panicking from!!*  
  
"~ Huh? Washu? ~"  
  
All panicked motion stops, as they look at a anime devil eyed Red One. Did I mention huffing too. "~ Just WHAT the heck are you all going bananas over now?!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic is visibly shaking HARD, being held by an equally shaken Tsunami. "B.. b....... b....... but the White Ghost is..."  
  
Washu SMACKS her face in disgust. "~ For the love of.......... *steely eyed at Yosho and Tenchi.* ...not the White Ghost........  
  
*dry look* ...having fun with that cockamamie story again dear? ~"  
  
Al is SPUTTERING in response. "A..... a... a STORY!!??!!?  
  
*At Yosho* YOU MADE THE WHOLE THING UP?!?!!?!?!" Even Tsunami has a nasty glare to give at Yosho.  
  
"~ Yep.. *chuckling simply* ...not mad are you? ~"  
  
Suddenly Ryoko and Ayeka are atop Tenchi like crazed wolves!! "{~ JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO PULLING!?!? ~}" "~ INDEED, MY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS BRECHT CRAP!!! ~"  
  
Ryoko then sneaks in.. "{~ You don't have a heart. ~}" Ayeka suddenly is split of whom to PASTE with her first shot!!! Tenchi meanwhile is stammering for dear immortal life! "~ H..h..hh ..h..h..h..h..EY!! I wasn't the one that wanted to do this!! HE put me UP to it!!! ~" Tenchi suddenly stabs a wholly defensive minded finger at his Mentor. Yosho only look simply.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko don't. "~ Oh really.. ~/{~ Then maybe 'this' can be put up too. *cracking knuckle sound* ~}"  
  
Yosho only chuckles. "~ Well, it was worth this. ~"  
  
Aleaic has to head outside to avoid the celestial tarring Yosho suddenly receives. (..the kind that makes you REALLY queasy..  
  
..and makes for great 8x10 glossys. =^^= )  
  
--------  
  
*A 'painfully' short while later*  
  
"Does it hurt?" Ket says patting some antibacterial ointment on one of Yosho's numerous welts. "~ Only when I laugh. ~"  
  
Tenchi meanwhile is arm locked from doing any more 'damage' by the pair vice grips called Ayeka and Ryoko, so storytelling session is done with.  
  
Achika meanwhile 'comforts' the still unconscious Noby, which is in an angle, that if Noby wakes up, will faint immediately back again from the 'sheer' sight.  
  
Anywho, the party continues, though it's starting to grow late. Aleaic meanwhile gets his fixings of fresh Halloween cookies. Tsunami and Sasami share in their own as Al pigs out. The guy Mihoshi nearly suffocated gets attention from a few other females in the crowd. Mihoshi is crying all about, looking for Kiyone, whom just hides behind the beer barrels for the time being.  
  
Washu goes about, freaking everyone out when she plugs in about every other sentence, the ideals of animal experimentation, or even human. She isn't winning many friends. "~ Like I was trying pin head? ~" ...uhh.. yeah.  
  
Tasha continues to challenge anyone and everyone to drinking contests, which by now have been a series of healthy 'no's' in response, mainly from the fact that her sheer girth is 'made' for winning drinking contests.  
  
Don't know about her liver though, anywho..  
  
Sora and Tora haven't been seen since the start of the party, which would be something to wonder about, if anyone really cared. Oh, and Fat Dal and Hiwa?  
  
"GET AWAY FROM YOU FAT BLOWHARD!!!"  
  
Ket and Yosho look up, as they see one of Al's Dojo mates try rather hard to copy the demeanor Kiyone had for Mihoshi, as Hiwa keeps trying to lose Fat Dal. "What the heck is 'he' supposed to be? Hiwa looks like a princess, but...... uh..."  
  
Hiwa sees Ket and Yosho, and beelines for them to add to her cover needs. Fat Dal doesn't take the hints well apparently. "Aw come on Hiwa! I was only joking about sharing drinks."  
  
Yosho and Ket note the presence behind them all of a sudden, as Dal approaches. "~ Um, may we help you wide one? ~"  
  
Fat Dal looks plainly upon Yosho and Ket. "I was only offering a drive home for Hiwa after the party. Can't you tell her she's overreacting?"  
  
Hiwa pokes her head up. "I said I have my own vehicle. How many times do I have to say no to you 'Maximus'?!"  
  
Indeed, the oversized food cargo carrier is dressed like a 'poorly' garbed roman general. I... think...?  
  
"Aw come ON Hiwa!"  
  
Yosho then stands up. "I believe the young lady said nay. A woman's word should never be taken lightly." Ket looks at Yosho in surprise, as does Hiwa, as Fat Dal stammers for a comeback.  
  
Just then.. "THERE you are Dal!!" ..all heads turn towards the approach of Tasha and her flunkies, or Tasha and what's 'left' of her flunkies. "Tasha! Can you tell Hiwa here that...."  
  
An arm 'obviously' stronger than his own clutches around his shoulders. "Why don't ya join moi in a drinking binge." Dal stammers to want to say no, but Tasha is being...  
  
...direct... (she's not stupid..)  
  
Tasha's stare alone gets Dal to wilt, and soon Tasha gets her wish, as does thankfully Hiwa's. Yosho and Keturia are 'more' than impressed at the unorthodox way Tasha helped her Dojo mate. "Learn what ye does in a new day no?" Ket puts 'Yosho-esc' as Yosho nods in kind. Hiwa just breaths a relaxing sigh.  
  
"Remind me to thank Tasha sometime." She says out generally.  
  
Suddenly, a SCREECH is heard, as.. "Now what?" Ket says a moment before Aleaic BURTS out the front hatch, as Tokimi appears, chasing the hapless mortal. "..oh.." ..when she realizes, and then simply turns back to Yosho.  
  
A moment later, Tsunami appears to her client's side, as Tokimi tries to enact on whatever evil plan she has cooked up.  
  
"~ I WANT MY 'CANDY TREAT' NOW MORTAL!!! ~" .......yeah.  
  
"~ Administrator Tokimi!! I can't believe how forward you are being!!! ~" Tsunami scolds harshly, as Aleaic ends up as the 'rope' in a tug of war! "This.......... hurts....."  
  
"~ ENOUGH GAMES MORTAL! I WANT MY TREAT NOW!!! ~"  
  
"~ WILL YOU QUIT IT TOKIMI!! ~"  
  
"...................hurts............... a lot."  
  
Sasami heads outside, bypassing the impromptu Halloween game to Yosho and Ket. "~ I see the party goes well still. ~" ..she say to the two, as they both chuckle in response.  
  
All of a sudden.. again.. *ZOOM!!* "~ GUYS!! ~"  
  
Everyone looks, including many of the outside guests. "~ Washu? ~" Sasami reacts with.  
  
"~ *HUFFING* WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!!! ~"  
  
Then, as if you didn't see this coming, a IMMENSE HOLLAR OF PAIN comes from inside the residence, as with it, Tenchi suddenly BURSTS from the same front hatch, holding his head in apparent EXCRUCIATING pain!!!  
  
"~ Brother?!!!! ~" Sasami yelps and moves to close in, when Ayeka and Ryoko do the same upon exiting the front hatch! "~ LORD TENCHI!! ~" "{~ TENCHI!!! ~}"  
  
Washu... "~ Well, like I said....... ~"  
  
Al, Tsui, and Tokimi look, and then the latter two suddenly CRINGE for some unknown reason. The same reaction HITS the other Dimensionals a split second later, like some kind of astral version of an allergic reaction!!  
  
Aleaic, Ket and most of the other mortals about look in reaction to this with at first confusion, then growing concern. "Tsui, Tokimi? What's going on?" Al asks. Ket prods Yosho as well.. "What's wrong?"  
  
None apparently can respond, as they seem indelibly frozen in place!!  
  
Then all of a sudden, Tenchi bowls over, and in response, something 'shimmers' from his physical form! Al's eyes go WIDE. "But........ that 'can't' be a..."  
  
*SCREECH!!* Al looks over at Tsunami, whom is suddenly cowering in utter terror! Tokimi is no less!! "TSUI!! WHAT'S..."  
  
"~ STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!!! ~" Al initially reacts to this as being meant for him, but it's 'not'. "I don't........."  
  
All of a sudden, Al looks back, and the 'shimmering' form is suddenly on top of all three of them!! "HOLY GOD OF LIGHT!!!!"  
  
Then everything happens at once!! The 'shimmering' form suddenly bypasses Aleaic, and PLUNGES right into Tsunami's screaming form!! Tokimi reacts by SCAMPERING away!! (Brave one...)  
  
Sasami screams in response from the horrid echo effect and clutches her head upon her knees!! Yosho is fighting a TERRIBLE bout of fear as he wants to help Sasami, but is torn by this terror that is swamping through him!!  
  
Aleaic though has no qualms and clutches Tsui's terror stiff arms, and shakes her with his own fear! "TSUI!! WHAT'S WRONG TSUI!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!?!!!"  
  
The response is so bright, that the sudden BURST of light that engulfs Tsunami, throws Aleaic back a good ten meters! "TSUI!!!"  
  
"~ BIG SISTER!!!!!!!!! ~ Sasami finally screams, as suddenly, the light display, so cold and haunting in effect, snaps off as suddenly as it began!  
  
An hollow, eery silence replaces it, as everyone starts to recover from.... 'whatever' just occurred!!  
  
"~ What the heavens WAS that?! ~" Tokimi suddenly snaps, as she apparently has no ill effects from...  
  
"~ WHERE'S SISTER!!! WHERE'S TSUNAMI!?! ~" Sasami suddenly screams, as she looks around with equal fear, now placed upon pure worry instead of pure dread.  
  
"Huh?! Where'd Brother go?!!?" Ket suddenly yells, when her eyes don't find where Aleaic landed. Sasami, Tokimi, and Yosho look around. "~ MY CONTRACT!! ~" Tokimi screams out, which to the others, doubly Ayeka look blandly/dryly/sarcastically upon. "~ How touching clutch sister. ~" Ayeka spats in response.  
  
Ryoko though is sniffing at the air like a hound, and for a reason..  
  
"{~ I smell Hex energy. ~}"  
  
The other celestials suddenly look at Ryoko in response, and all come to the same conclusion at the same time!  
  
"~ Minagi... ~" ..said as one..  
  
"{~ So she's back.. ~}"  
  
Tokimi suddenly EXPLODES!! "~ THAT HELLISH BIMBO HAS MY ALEAIC!! HOW 'DARE' SHE!!! ~" ..clenching her fists with unbridled fury!!  
  
"~ But... where? ~" Sasami puts. Washu though is already on it. "~ Ryoko, help me track down Minagi's energy pattern, we don't have much time! ~"  
  
"{~ Right!! ~}" Ryoko suddenly phases away, making a LOT of mortals cringe in reaction!!! Washu puts a stop to that with a flick of her holo pad, making the mortals at the party faint. "~ Um, Washu... ~" ..said Red One looks back at Yosho, as he holds an unconscious Keturia in his arms.  
  
"~ Sorry... but maybe this is good for her as well..  
  
...she didn't have a good time with Minagi last time she messed with us. ~" Yosho nods.  
  
Achika suddenly emerges from inside, with Mihoshi and Kiyone in tow! "~ Washu!! I can't sense my daughter!! ~"  
  
Washu cringes, considering the truth of the matter. "~ I'm afraid....  
  
...she's been possessed by a Class Five Spirit, Achika... ~"  
  
Sasami and Tenchi GASP, as Achika stammers.......... and then faints..  
  
Things aren't good.......  
  
"{~ I GOT A SCENT!! ~}" Ryoko suddenly roars, and Tokimi snaps the Signatures from Ryoko's Network with her file access codes..  
  
..when she realizes the same.. "~ WRATH OF THE HEAVENS COMETH!!! ~" ..and then phases away in a MASS of Holy Red Flame!!  
  
..oh yes.. peachy.  
  
"~ Well, I guess this was coming. ~" Washu looks at her holo screen...  
  
..and then has the most BEWILDERED look on her face she can muster. "~ Wha...? ~"  
  
"~ Washu? ~" Yosho asks from behind.  
  
"~ ........................... ~" She only points at her data readouts, and Yosho looks...  
  
...and FREEZES... "~ ...............that's........................ the 'Spirit' isn't it? ~"  
  
Washu nods... "~ ...and it's following the trail Ryoko just found. ~"  
  
Now aren't you bewildered too?  
  
-------  
  
*Tekomi Sea side Dry-docks.*  
  
It's very dark...  
  
.........which on a night like this is not a good thing.  
  
".....................uhhhhhhhhnnnnn................................ where?"  
  
Aleaic awakes with a throbbing headache, and tries to move his hand to rub his temple.  
  
..and finds he can't. When he discovers why. "EH!?! HEY!!  
  
..why am I tied UP!?"  
  
He characteristically yanks at the straps held above his head. He then quits after a few tries, trying to remember what happened.  
  
There was that flash of light from Tenchi, the reactions the guys had to whatever caused it, and then...  
  
...it struck Tsui!! "TSUI!!"  
  
..then after he was thrown back from the force of light, he remembers something suddenly clasping about him, and forcing him into............ into..  
  
"Ugh... I was teleported. No wonder I fell lousy."  
  
"{~ It's about to get worse... ~}" Al CRINGES at that all too familiar voice of the infernal. "{~ ...little mortal. ~}"  
  
"...............Minagi." Aleaic's animal fear is rising.  
  
The infernal mirror reflection of Ryoko, other than a more softer voice, and a much harsher demeanor for her work, if lazy at times. But it's apparent, it's times like this that she enjoys her work with 'too' much relish.  
  
"{~ So, does this all look familiar? ~}"  
  
Al cocks and eye. "Huh?"  
  
Minagi groans. "{~ That dream this morning. Doesn't this look familiar to that?! ~}" Al connects the two together, but has a disbelieving look on his face. "You 'can't' be serious."  
  
"{~ Oh but I am little boy. ~}" She slinks herself over Al's bound form. "{~ I thought using my Master's being in your mind was a stroke of genius. Though it was a bit unauthorized, the amount of terror you displayed upon awakening was apparently more than justified.  
  
..*rising* ..just like what I'm about to inflict now. ~}"  
  
Al then sees Minagi hold out an arm, and with one open clawed hand, she forms a nasty looking hex blade, shaped in the form of a dragon dagger. The wicked curves seem made to drink upon blood.  
  
Indeed, Aleaic starts to shudder. "Now wait a MINUTE!! LET ME OUT OF THIS THING NOW!!!"  
  
Minagi makes a 'tsk-tsk' sound and motion, then.. "{~ And where would the fun be in that? Now, do be sure to scream with all your might when... ~}"  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TSUNAMI ANYWAY!!"  
  
Minagi is taken aback all of a sudden. "{~ What are you babbling about you half-twit mortal? ~}"  
  
"DON'T PLAY GAMES DEMON!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER BACK AT THE PARTY!!!"  
  
Minagi is holding her ears now. "{~ I swear you have lungs boy. I'll have to rip them out after I gut you.  
  
..as for your query whelp, I had 'nothing' to with whatever happened just before I kidnapped you. Heck, it's probably more than what that Goddess wench deserves anyway. Heaven types.. ugh... ~}"  
  
Al's fear then turns to anger. "That is a load of TRIPE!! I 'KNOW' you were behind all THAT!! Don't play dumb Minagi, I want the TRUTH!!!"  
  
Minagi growls through her fanged teeth. "{~ Now you're being insulting. Time to end this idiocy once and for..... ~}" ..she then raises her evil blade, and.............  
  
...something stops her cold................ and likewise, 'turns' her cold. "{~ Whaaaaaaaaaa................ wha........ is....... *visibly shaking* ~}"  
  
Aleaic notes a extended look of confusion, but also notes this was the same effect that his family showed when...  
  
...........when.........  
  
Al suddenly grows cold too. "I.......... think it's back...................." ..and put without even knowing what 'it' IS!?!?  
  
Minagi however can't move. She's literally 'frozen' in place.  
  
"{~ ...................help me....... ~}"  
  
THAT makes Aleaic terror stricken. "HEY!! LEMME OUT OF THIS THING!!!"  
  
-----  
  
*Above*  
  
"~ THERE!! ~"  
  
Washu points to a nondescript storage building along the Tekomi dock side, where Ryoko is already shooting towards!! "~ Is that where Tokimi went? ~" Tenchi asks, as Washu's hands fly at celestial speed across her holo top.  
  
"~ I'd bet my immortality on it. ~"  
  
Tenchi nods and shoots to follow Ryoko.  
  
When both reach about the roof of the building though.... "{~ ACK!!! ~}"  
  
"~ Ryoko.. what........... *FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!* ..................uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnn..... ~"  
  
Both are frozen DEAD in place by the same fear that struck them before!!  
  
"{~ It........ it's in there........... ~}"  
  
Tenchi can't move either. He already had contact with the Spirit once already. And even despite the fact it's possessed his Sister, he can't move!!  
  
..and that's even despite a desire TOO move!!  
  
"~ What.......... why can't I move?!?! ~"  
  
"~ *Shouting from above..* ..the Spirit's exobiotic energy pattern is interfering with your Networks, and that includes basic movement ability!! ~"  
  
Ryoko twitches in response... "{~ Oh......... that's swell....... ~}" ..put in a CREEPED out tone.  
  
Washu meanwhile continues to figure out a way to counteract the effect, but her sensor readings from the Spirit are even messing with 'her' sensor outputs! A clear reading isn't available.  
  
"~ By Father, what in name IS this Spirit. ~" Washu remarks, beside herself and her abilities.  
  
Then a TERROR stricken scream is heard from within!!!!  
  
"{~ Was that Minagi? ~}" Ryoko says, as Tenchi adds..  
  
"~ That might have been Tokimi too! ~"  
  
-----  
  
*Inside*  
  
Aleaic is STUNNED by the sight of Minagi, apparently looking at 'something', and with such a gaze of horror plastered upon her façade, that he near is giddy from the sight.  
  
"(Lords, what the heck could make a Demon so terrorized? Even Tokimi can't instill that kind of fear in a Demon like that!!!)"  
  
Minagi can hear the thoughts clearly, but can't respond in her normal, poisonous manner, due to the apparent sight only she can see.  
  
..actually, make that 'them', as Tokimi, about to leap out and save the day for Al, as it were, is no less FROZEN in place, by the 'same' sight only she too can see. Whatever it is, it's placed itself apparently directly above Al, from where 'both' are looking!  
  
As for the mortal. "For the unknowing as usual male in attendance here, WHAT are you LOOKING at Demon!?"  
  
Then on cue, the 'same' shimmer effect cascades above Al, whom THEN finally feels the lovely feathers of terror incarnate.  
  
"Oh boy......"  
  
The 'spirit' then begins to extend out, flaring some kind of ethereal tentacles of some nature all about, which creeps everyone out even MORE!!  
  
At least until one tendril touches Al's cheek and..... "Huh!? Tsui?!?!"  
  
Tokimi blinks first, but Minagi starts to lose control of her ability to reason, and acts on the sheer terror struck upon her! "{~ FORGET ALL THIS CRAP!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ~}"  
  
------  
  
*A moment later*  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko hear this scream, which is joined indeed by Tokimi's, own, as Tokimi is SLAMMED down in the process of Minagi's screaming escape. A second later after hearing this, Tenchi then notes..  
  
"~ HEY!! THAT'S MINAGI...................... huh? ~"  
  
In anime fashion, Minagi (wackily deformed..) is screaming and waving her arms about wildly as she LEAPS into an escape Hex-Portal with a LOT of terror in her wake.  
  
Ryoko is laughing her butt off and pointing at Minagi's departure. "{~ *ROFLMAO!!!* THAT WAS TOO, TOO RICH!!! *SMACKING THE FIBERGLASS ROOFING OVER AND OVER!!!* ~}"  
  
She's pleased.. =^^=  
  
Tenchi just shakes his head, and then turns back to the 'problem' inside.  
  
Which is weird to add, that all of a sudden, as soon as Minagi left, the terror 'effects' all of a sudden vanished.  
  
"~ *calling back up..* Washu? ~"  
  
Said genius goddess is surprised at the suddenly clear readouts from the 'spirit'. "~ Okay, I'm lost.... ~"  
  
Then their minds hear one caressed word of mind from within, from a bound mortal.  
  
"( :: Tsui...... :: )"  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko exchange confused glances. "{~ Did he just say... HEY TENCHI WAIT!!! ~}" Ryoko follows a suddenly infused Avatar, as Washu does the same quickly.  
  
Inside, they find the SHOCK of their immortal lives.  
  
The collective celestials look upon what seems to be a flowing, ethereal image of Tsunami...  
  
...and of 'someone else' at the same time.  
  
"~ Wooooo... ~" Tenchi puts. "{~ Uhuh.. ~}"  
  
Then Aleaic, still bound, feels more of the gentle caresses from the apparition, and solidifies in his heart of whom this is.  
  
Or at least, partially is... "What...... happened to you Tsui?"  
  
His hands suddenly are unbound, as Tokimi breaks the binds easily. "~ How come we're not afraid of this thing all of a sudden? ~"  
  
Tenchi looks back at Washu with the same questioning look Tokimi possesses. "~ Yeah. Just a little while ago, we couldn't even move. ~"  
  
Washu attempts a rational explanation. Yeah, good luck..  
  
"~ I'd guess........ since it possessed Tsunami, it must have taken time to merge hers, and whatever that thing's astral patterns into a coherent format. Now that they merged as one, they also seem to cancel out the effects of Class Spirits in Dimensionals. ~" ...not bad.. "~ Thanks.. ~"  
  
Al looks between everyone, and then at the Spirit. Then something clicks in place. "Isn't a ghost, also called a Shinnentai?"  
  
Washu smacks her hands in recognition. "~ Yes! A spirit with a strong desire or will left unfulfilled. ~" Ryoko, Tenchi, and Tokimi then have lit up eyes of equal recognition.  
  
"~ I remember now. Class Five Spirits are the highest Class the System designates, for the fact that they have such powerful wills, enough to take on a physical presence on the Mortal Plane, because their mortal life previous held a desire that was left 'woefully' incomplete.  
  
..it's so strong, that they can interfere with System Networks on the Mortal Plane. ~"  
  
"~ She means us goddesses Al. ~" Tenchi puts helpfully, though Al knew about enough such anyway. "So this is an 'actual' spirit that had something left undone?  
  
..what could make a spirit like this have something it wants badly enough to fulfill?"  
  
"~ Maybe you should look at about what you know about Tsunami Al. ~" Al looks over at Tokimi in surprise. "Pardon?"  
  
"~ It all of a sudden makes sense. ~" Washu then adds. "~ I think something was moving about in my lab today, and caused that explosion of that Data-Node Field. I think it was looking for something.... ~"  
  
"{~ Or 'someone'. I think I felt it in the basement where I keep all my Sake` supplies at. ~}" Al has a bewildered look on his face. "We........ don't have a basement."  
  
Ryoko stamps her feet, and growls back at Al. "{~ Oh just accept it anyway mortal-head!! ~}" Al holds his hands defensively in comic reflex.  
  
Then all of a sudden, many ethereal tendrils surround Al. "Huh? Hey!!"  
  
"~ It's alright!! ~" Tenchi suddenly yells. Al stops cold.. "Okay........."  
  
"~ Look........ ~" Tenchi then points at the Shinnentai. "~ ...it's face is..... ~"  
  
Everyone looks, as Al looks up.  
  
"Oh...... Tsui.............?" The façade chosen is indeed Tsunami's  
  
That same loving look for over a year, and then he knows what may be the reason for this Spirit's presence.  
  
"Um.............. didn't Yosho make up that Ghost story of his?"  
  
The others gulp in response. "~ I............ thought he did. ~" Washu puts.  
  
------  
  
*Residence... still green foggy tinged...*  
  
While the particulars had been busy at the dock-side, Achika, Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi had been teleporting the unconscious guests back to their dwellings, along with their transports. And that was a lot of people to port back, including mind wipe of 'certain' events.  
  
Sasami, Yosho and her Class-Two's meanwhile use their powers to clean up the mess. They miss someone during the cleanup phase.  
  
And then again when Tenchi, Al and company return, with a 'guest'.  
  
"~ *GASP!!* Is that Big Sister?!? ~" Sasami squeals from worry. Al holds out his hands. "It's okay! I think she's fine... if...... occupied."  
  
Achika comes nose to nose with Aleaic. "~ So will my fist in your cranium if my Daughter is harmed by this thing Mortal!! ~"  
  
Al cringes. "Noted....." ..weakly.  
  
Washu meanwhile turns to Yosho. "~ Tel us dear, just how abouts did you make up that tale this evening hum? I actually remember the story taking place with a Prince, a Demon, and a Princess in a love triangle instead. Did you do a script rewrite behind my back? ~"  
  
Yosho coughs and rubs his head. "~ Actually, *dopey tone* I have a small confession to make. ~"  
  
The celestial quotients of the family eye Yosho slant wise. "~ Really..... ~" Washu returns blandly, not one for this melodrama.  
  
"~ So, care to tell us? Or should I get one of my machines to do it. ~" Yosho WAVES his arms in a panicky reaction. "~ OH, NO need for that Young Lady Washu!!! ~" ..still waving arms, and looking silly doing it.  
  
"~ That's, my Mentor? ~" Tenchi says cock-eyed. Ryoko and Ayeka only shrug.  
  
Yosho then sighs, and then tells.... "~ To be plain about all this, I was shown a vision by an unknown source last night, at about the same time that Sensei had his nightmare.  
  
I believe the vision of the story I told tonight, was given by this spirit. ~" Everyone looks back at the serene, floating apparition. It still melds back and forth between Tsunami's features, and another apparent...... female...  
  
Al gulps. "You...... you mean...... this is the spirit of the woman that died waiting for her lover to return with the cure?"  
  
Yosho nods....... Al feels a lack of blood pressure in his body suddenly. "...............*weak* ..oh..."  
  
Ayeka is suddenly thoughtful... some help. "~ Then this is a Shinnentai is it not? ~" Washu claps her hands at Ayeka. "~ Very good, Royal Portfolio babe. This is such a one. ~"  
  
"Then it's a spirit with an unfulfilled desire." Al whispers out. His mind tries to imagine, now that this is REAL, what it must have been like for the young woman to live her remaining days, alone and without the one person that could keep her spirit going no matter what.  
  
..though romantic really, it seems that from his own experiences so far, that anything could be conquered by love. Unfortunately, love apparently was taken to a separate trail, split from each other, and leaving this 'scar' as a result.  
  
"...then whatever happened to the male in that story?" Aleaic looks back at Yosho, whom only shrugs. "~ I believe that the tale originated from this spirit. It's a one sided tale then I'm afraid. ~"  
  
Washu then speaks up.. "~ Then we have a problem. ~" Tenchi.. "~ Why? ~"  
  
"~ Tsunami's Network and the Spirit are combined at the moment. And if the Shinnentai merged with her because of this unfulfilled need, then it would be nearly impossible to separate them without great harm to both, not to mention us if a totally wild Shinnentai is left loose. ~"  
  
The Dimensionals present cringe with renewed fright. "~ That would be bad... ~" Kiyone puts..  
  
"~ Oh my.. ~" Mihoshi puts with worry. "~ ..then we'd never taste Tsunami's cooking anymore! ~" *BONK!!* "~ Will you clam up bubble memory module head!! ~" Kiyone 'corrects' for Mihoshi.  
  
A strange silence then ensues, as Ket wakes up from the effects of Washu's Spell from earlier, and leans outside, looking for Yosho. She then sees everyone... 'and' the spirit.  
  
Her reaction...... "Oh..................... dear." ...remains frozen.  
  
Aleaic meanwhile.. "So....... the only way to get Tsui out of there, is to fulfill the Shinnentai's desire?" Washu nods, which gives the 'Sensei' an instant migraine.  
  
"Just how are we supposed to do that? We have no idea where that guy in the story ever ended up!"  
  
"~ Maybe we don't have to. ~" Al looks over at Achika. "Pardon?"  
  
"~ ...there's one thing a woman's heart only ever really needs, is to hear the words of her beloved, and not about why or where or what, but only the words.  
  
..and I bet.. ~" Al stabs a hand into Achika's face for a second before. "DON'T go where I think you're going with this."  
  
Achika is undeterred. "~ ..that is why my daughter was chosen to be melded with. I must have gone to the others, and implanted that vision in Lord Yosho, to create this situation. It then chose my daughter, because she is the closest person or soul that shares the spirit's own desires.  
  
..and that means for us to get Tsunami back.. ~" Al smacks his face.. "..I don't wana hear this........."  
  
"~ ..is for you Sensei to act as the 'love' that she lost. ~" Al pulls his hand down his face in annoyance. "Um... I thought this was Halloween, not Valentines Day.."  
  
Sasami stamps up at Al. "~ If Mother is right, then Big Sis needs to you release the spirit from it's place on Earth! ~" Al yells back.. respectfully.. "ARE YOU BOTH NUTZ!!?? I don't play role games!!"  
  
Achika looks at Al with one eye closed and arms crossed, which in her 'Elvira' get up, is a strange sight. "~ You love my daughter do you not? ~"  
  
Al stabs a finger up to react, and...... well, cant...... "Low blow lady........."  
  
He then notes the respective looks on the celestial's faces. "What are you all looking at?"  
  
Ryoko. "{~ You lover boy. Who else, Elvis? ~}"  
  
"Preferably, yes actually........" Al then turns around to look at the spirit. "...my mind has 'left' the building as well."  
  
Aleaic then tries to consider 'what' to do next. "(This is crazy! How could I tell this spirit my love for her... I'm not that guy! I mean yes it's Tsui in there, and........ if I don't.............. *mind numb* ...I'd lose her..........  
  
I....... I can't allow that.  
  
..but how in the 'heck' can I convince the spirit of such feelings? I don't even know her name for Lords sakes!)  
  
:: Kimio ::  
  
Al suddenly looks up stunned! But that didn't come form the spirit, or possibly Tsunami..  
  
...the voice was......... male? "(Huh? Kimio?)"  
  
The Dimensionals behind Al, GASP when suddenly, something begins to materialize about, or from within, or from 'somewhere', and blend upon Aleaic's mortal form!! "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...."  
  
Ket sees this as well from afar, and...... "*High pitch wavy tone* That sake` must be getting to my head again."  
  
Aleaic meanwhile isn't having such delusions, as a 'second' Shinnentai suddenly is enwrapping itself around him! The celestials as a result suddenly are enraptured by the same previous states of struck terror, but which dissipates as the new spirit coalesces into Aleaic's form.  
  
...Al's sight suddenly becomes a stained glass white, with apparently sight now belonging to the spirit counterpart, of the spirit Tsunami's form is merged with.  
  
Talk about plot twist. "~ I'll say.. ~" ..thanks Mihoshi. "~ HEY!! Don't encourage her you dumb author!! ~"  
  
*Author fidgeting fingers* Kiyone is so mean.  
  
:: Menko? ::  
  
The gathered gasp again, as the spirit voice of the Shinnentai inhabiting Tsunami speaks for the first time. The voice tone is borrowed from Tsunami's, but has more than enough of it's own makeup. A light, sweet honey inflection can be discerned.  
  
Then the spirit inhabiting Aleaic speaks.. :: Kimio.. :: ..it's a soft yet deep voice that borrows from Al's own voice, yet too is wholly it's own.  
  
The two 'spirits' the extend swirling tendrils towards each other, filmed over what are Aleaic's and Tsunami's own arms, with their 'hands' touching as a result.  
  
:: It 'is' you Menko! ::  
  
:: I'm......... sorry Kimio.. ::  
  
The held hand becomes a loving embrace quickly upon. It's easily seen that 'Al' and 'Tsui' are embracing together as well.  
  
Washu keeps a silent recording of all this for posterity. "(~ Hope they don't mind. ~)"  
  
:: You don't need to apologize Menko. I am the one that wasn't strong enough to wait for your return. ::  
  
The 'Menko' spirit holds a 'hand' upon the Kimio's 'face', stroking it serenely. :: It would have mattered little. I was shown a false vision, one that I discovered too late as I made my way into the mountains as the vision told me to do so.  
  
I was a fool to leave you, when I realize that was the only cure that was needed. I learned this too late when I found myself trapped in a blizzard and................ and.............. ::  
  
A vision enters Al's mind of a tragic sight, as Menko, apparently trying his hardest to pass by a snowy cleft, was caught in a sudden avalanche. He didn't fall over, but was able to hold on with the sheer will of his desire alone to complete his task, when...  
  
..............when................. "(HUH!!?! MINAGI WAS THERE TOO!??!)"  
  
The Dimensional mind frame is SHATTERED with that realization, when Al's mind comprehends.  
  
:: Yes................. :: Menko continues. :: ...it was then that I was told that I was tricked into going on a foolish quest. That the herb didn't exist. That I had left behind my one love for a hopeless reason.  
  
....when I realized my mistake, my hand slipped from the edge.......... and.............. ::  
  
The Kimio spirit holds her 'hands' in shock to her ethereal façade. :: I.......... I couldn't........  
  
..I never... ::   
  
Menko's 'hands' take back Kimio's, and caresses them with deep affection. :: No one could. There are things that no one can prepare for.  
  
But even so, if I had to do all over again, I would have done the same again. ::  
  
The Dimensionals look in surprise, as 'Kimio' thrusts forward at 'Menko'. :: But WHY!? I waited so long, so many nights I wanted to simply feel you in my arms at night. I never cared about any cure, I only wanted you back with me my love! ::  
  
Menko 'shakes' his head in response. :: I don't know any more why I still feel this way about it, even after knowing the truth. But As you can see, I had my own unfulfilled desire to complete.  
  
Which is why... ::  
  
Something then forms into one of Menko's hands. A bight pip of light that looks like a.... small herb cluster?  
  
:: Love? :: Kimio asks with uncertainty.  
  
:: I found the herb my beloved Kimio. I never actually believed what the demon told me. I knew that somewhere was the herb that could indeed cure all woes.  
  
I believed because.. :: Menko clasps the herb contained hand upon Kimio's 'trembling' spiritual appendage. :: ..no life was worth living, if I saw you in pain every day because of it. My pain and determination only amplified from there.  
  
That... that I why I made my own 'herb', one from my love for you alone. I love you so much, and now, we both no longer need to feel pain anymore my cherished Kimio.   
  
I love you forever, Kimio my love. ::  
  
The effect is stunning to see, but whether by 'borrowing' Tsunami's, ow creating her own fashion of them, Kimio is actually, and visibly crying. The effect is that sparkles of ethereal blue float away, as Kimio..  
  
:: And I too, my forever love. ::  
  
And then the expected embrace, as two sets of joined lovers embrace in the singular example of love's expression, or a kiss deep as the eternal seas, if you prefer.  
  
And then as simple as it seems, the Shinnentai pair begin to melt away from physical existence, leaving another more familiar pair in a floating embrace, a good..  
  
..height.........  
  
And that they say is that.................................  
  
...though after awhile of the family enjoying the end result spectacle, Achika finally coughs loudly enough.  
  
"~ Okay you two, twenty minutes is long enough. ~"  
  
..you think they listened? "~ HEY!! DAUGHTER!! SENSEI!! GET DOWN FROM THERE ALREADY!!!  
  
HEY!!! HEY I SAID!!!! ~"  
  
The others give up and leave to finish cleaning up the mess, though Ket by now has her own vidcorder out to record this moment. "(Heh.. I'll be sure to rub it in later.)"  
  
Achika meanwhile ends up whining for the two to 'come down' from the dissipating fog. There's even sobbing for the heck of it all included.  
  
..and then it's early morning...  
  
--------  
  
*Breakfast...  
  
...minus two........*  
  
"~ That was a fun party last night huh? ~" Sasami puts, as she ladles more food around for everyone. Many nod, though Ayeka stabs a glance at Ryoko. "~ By the way. Just what did you end up putting in that punch last night anyway? It should be declared toxic by the authorities of this Plane. ~"  
  
Ryoko smirks, and then offers a filled cup. "{~ Care to find out? I made enough for weeks. ~}" Ayeka turns a deep shade of lime green. "~ Uh oh... ~"  
  
Tenchi comes back from the front foyer with a snicker on his face. "~ Forget it. Those two won't be down for awhile yet. ~" Achika looks 'plainly' upon her breakfast. "~ That's not funny Son of mine. ~" Tenchi urks. "~ S.. sorry mother. ~"  
  
Kiyone though chuckles anyway. "~ I think it's cute. What's the count anyway? ~"  
  
Washu looks at a chronometer on her holo top display. "~ 6:49:33.. ~"  
  
Even Ket whistles impressed, though Achika twitches. "Way to go Bro.. um, and Tsunami as well."  
  
"~ Indeed Lady Keturia. ~" Tenchi smiles, and gets a chopstick poke upside the head by a less and less bemused goddess Mother. "~ Just for that, you do chores with me today young Avatar. ~" Ryoko and Ayeka groan in response. Tenchi just sweats. "~ I'm dead. ~"  
  
Just then, a 'strange' pair of groans come from all around. Everyone freezes what they were doing, and.. "~ What....... was that? ~" Kiyone puts..  
  
"{~ Sounds like one of Mom's experiments got out of the Lab again. ~}" Washu flicks a rice grain at Ryoko for that. Then the 'sound' tremors again, and... "~ Is... is it another...................... Spirit? ~" Mihoshi ekes out.  
  
"~ Must be all the food that Ryoko ate, coming back to haunt her. ~" Ayeka scores a point with, Ryoko then flicks a grain of rice at Ayeka.  
  
A food/death ray fight is avoided, when a third 'sound' of the depths, is joined by a HEAVY thump.  
  
"~ Isn't that..... ~" Sasami looks over. "~ Say, I thought we got rid of those barrels last night? ~"  
  
It's a wonder these celestials need sleep, considering the night that... "~ DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT AUTHOR-TWIT!!! ~"  
  
*Fidgeting fingers* Washu's so mean....  
  
Tokimi, taking up the space usually reserved for the two absent kissers-on-high, huffs and.. "~ You guys really..  
  
..if it were a Spirit, we'd all be frozen in place with unbridled feelings of terror again. Now it can't be.... that..... ~" She looks behind the barrels...  
  
..and freezes.. "~ .......can it? ~"  
  
When Tokimi doesn't move, Sasami and Tenchi rise and hover over to see.  
  
"~ Oh my.. ~" Sasami gasps. Tenchi scratches his head. "~ I guess we forgot about these two. ~"  
  
"What is it?" Eyes all turn, as FINALLY, Aleaic and Tsunami emerge from... um... "~ About TIME that tryst ended. ~" Achika huffs in motherly fashion. Ket just claps. I saw it all, great job bro." Al just rolls his eyes.  
  
"I'm still fuzzy about it all really."  
  
"~ Sorry for making all of you guys worry about us. ~" Tsunami says, and is simply given back grateful compliments instead. Al isn't so forgiven.  
  
"HEY!! I said it wasn't my idea!!"  
  
Ket pegs like a good little sister does. "Oh? I got proof that says otherwise 'Kingy'." Al groans, and then looks down, realizing he's still in costume. He chuckles nervously as a result. In fact, everyone is still in costume. (Hey, it's another early morning.)  
  
"ANYwho.. what is it you guys are looking at?" Tokimi looks back at Al, and then silently guestures him over. Al cocks a confused eye, and walks over calmly.  
  
When he bends over the beer barrels and sees. "Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh........... yo boy."  
  
Tasha and Fat Dal are rolled up in each other's arms. Both, um... cute, and... um, 'disturbing' at the same time.  
  
Worse is the 'sounds' they make as they sleep away. Al makes a mental note to have Washu burn his brain cells clean of this sight before the end of the day.  
  
But before he does, he looks over at Ket, and... "Sis, got that vidcorder?"  
  
Ket's eyes light up evilly. "*Evil giggle.* ..why sure Sensei."  
  
Oh, and this would make it to the end of the School term Ball slide show, with Tasha and Dal never living this down. Course, so did a slice of Al and Tsui's tryst that same night.  
  
-----  
  
*0819.56*  
  
"~ :: I SAID MOVE IT MISTER!!! :: ~"  
  
Al cringes from the drill instructor voice from the kitchen, of Tenchi's Mother, as the usually serene lady, hauls Tenchi's butt into cleaning the dishes. "~ :: I WANT MORE SHEEN AND LESS GRIPING BOYO!!! MOVE THAT CELESTIAL BUTT!!!! :: ~"  
  
Tsunami just smiles as she helps Aleaic with some trash on the floorboards. "~ Mother is direct. ~"  
  
Al keeps his trap shut, but only nods.  
  
"~ :: YOU'RE NEXT MORTAL BOY!! :: ~" Al JUMPS, and then anime cries, with Tsui patting his head.  
  
Just then, Ket emerges from the hatch with Kiyone in tow. Ket sees Al and.. "I SAID TAKE OFF THE MASK BRO!!!"  
  
Tsui, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Kiyone look at Ket in response, as Al pucks his lips. When Ket starts laughing hard again, the others realize and join in, even Tsui. "~ *heavy giggle* ..that was funny beloved. ~" Al though just groans, and.. "Alright already. Done meager sis of mine?"  
  
"Yep. *still snickering* Those two are back where they belong."  
  
Al then blinks. "Siberia, Russia?" Tsui then pinches Al's arm. "~ Now dear.. ~"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Ket just giggles some more, as Kiyone recovers and looks around. "~ Um, to ask hazardously, where did my bubble minded clutch mate end up? ~"  
  
Al and Tsui look at each other, and then at Kiyone, Portfolio of Duty with a shake of the heads. Kiyone fingers her mouth with worry. "~ That can't be good. ~"  
  
"~ :: YOU CALL THAT CLEAN!! I WANTED MORE LEMONY SCENT SON!!! :: ~" Ayeka and Ryoko, cleaning up the mess from around the dining table, sigh as they all hear Tenchi's weak cries of mercy.  
  
..not coming forthwith.  
  
"~ Now if only you could be straightened up like that Demon-girl. ~"  
  
"{~ Same to you lavender mop. ~}" Ayeka reacts to this in custom. More to clean later..  
  
"I saw Yosho and Sasami outside." Ket offers. "~ Yes, they are cleaning up some of the mess outside. ~" Tsunami tells Keturia, and then turns to her beloved. "~ I must say, you mortals have a habit of leaving a 'wake' after these parties. ~" Al stammers back.. "H.. hey Tsui! I didn't think that... I mean that..."  
  
"~ Al ~/{~ Boy. ~}" The celestial components respond back in simult. Al just sighs, "Oh, alright. Humans are sloppy pigs."  
  
"~ There, didn't that make you feel better? ~" Tsui offers 'kindly', Al just.. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
"~ :: DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!!! :: ~"  
  
That wasn't Achika.  
  
"I guess.. um, Washu found Mihoshi." Ket comments, and Kiyone YEEKS to!! "~ WE'RE DEAD!!! ~"  
  
And on cue, a HEAVY rumble sound suddenly comes from the epicenter of the Lab of Mordor.  
  
Al looks at Tsui. "Dear.."  
  
"~ Yes beloved? ~"  
  
"I love living here." (Semi-sarcastic)  
  
"~ That's nice dear. ~"  
  
A second later, the Lab hatch EXPLODES out, and millions of jumping beans flood the residence. "*muffled under a squirming bean pile.* Yep... love living here."  
  
A bunch of celestial moans accompany, as somewhere underneath, Kiyone and Washu pop the tar out of Mihoshi. Outside, Yosho and Sasami just sigh at the large pile, with specks bounding all around them.  
  
Yep, it's November 1st, 3418.  
  
Another fun filled winter approaching.  
  
And for some, a 'warm' one.  
  
--  
  
*Shot pan away from a flooded residence, and...  
  
..Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki jump out, or Mew-ohki and Pika-ohki versions of em, mewing their good bye to us all.  
  
..how sweet.  
  
"~ :: *Yelling echo* NOW I'LL NEVER GET THIS KITCHEN CLEAN!!!! :: ~"  
  
"~ :: *Low echo* Now mother.. :: ~"  
  
"~ :: DON'T YOU 'MOTHER' ME!! CLEAN THIS UP //NOW\\!!!!!! :: ~"  
  
"~ :: Uh oh.. :: ~"  
  
Happy Halloween to all.  
  
(Fin) 


End file.
